Biosphere
by moonstone-91
Summary: AU Sakura is a brilliant young woman with a project in mind. Syaoran is the arrogant actor. Polar opposites with the same goal in mind. Sometimes opposites attract but are Sakura and Syaoran destined to spark? Or are they just meant to clash? Complete.
1. I Have A Dream

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learnt in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something.

**AN:** Well, I grew tired of The Force. It really didn't have a general direction. Actually, the problem was it had too much direction so hopefully Biosphere will let me be slightly more creative. I hope you're all going to give my new baby a chance to grow and plz, if you have any comments at all about the story, or any questions, REVIEW.

**Chapter 1: Funding the project**

Hundreds upon hundreds of notorious men and women sat in the audience. We were all gathered in the massive hall for one of the largest annual conventions in the scientific world. Extra chairs were being carried in through one of the back entrances; I suppose they're for the other guest speakers.

My heart is practically thumping out of my chest; I don't think I've ever been this nervous or scared.

Well, granted I was pretty afraid when my next door neighbour, Mrs. Chen, set her pit bull on me when I was fifteen. Long story short, it was midnight; my parents had locked me out and Mrs. C though that a suspicious looking character was prowling around her neighbour's house.

Oh crap! Everything got really quiet really fast. Emphasis on the really part. Here goes nothing. Ok, that's a big fat whopper; here goes everything if I screw this up. My career will be flushed down the toilet and I'll be the laughing stock of the industry.

Where the hell is my speech? Nuts. Double nuts. I was doomed before I even got started.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I welcome you to the 56th annual Scientific Convention pertaining to everything, well, scientific."

A polite laugh echoed through the room. You know the kind I'm talking about. The kind of laugh you make even when something isn't remotely funny; like when your boss or your teacher tries to crack a joke.

Well, right now it wasn't my boss or a teacher. A round, kind looking man was up at the podium. He had light yellowish hair and a thick moustache to match it. He had thick stubby fingers and beady little eyes that conveyed attempted warmth. If you still don't quite understand what the man looks like, picture Mr. Mustard from the board game Clue.

Anyway, he droned on about the importance of science and our ever developing country for about twenty minutes (at this rate he would have the audience asleep within the next ten.) La, La, dum, di, dum, di, da, da, da. Stupid elevators and their dumb elevator music.

"And now, without further ado, it is my pleasure to be introducing our first guest speaker, one of the newest and greatest minds in science, Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Kinimoto, Sakura!"

Suddenly all my anxiety returned to me. I have no speech and no authority. But I do have an idea. Oh well, only one way to get this over with and it's not going to happen with me standing back stage like a statue.

One step at a time. Applause broke out through the audience and many held smiles on their faces. I don't think any of them are quite excited to see me, probably more relieved to see the other guy go.

That's ok; I'll take what I can get. Everybody sat silently, all of them staring at me. Oh right, I have to start talking.

"Good afternoon everyone," Just smile and nod Sakura, smile and nod, "It is my absolute pleasure to be standing here before you, my hopes are high and my opinion valued. It can't get much better then this."

Ok, so far so good.

"A great man once started with this solitary sentence. I have a dream. Well Mr. King, I have a dream too. My dream is of a better understanding. I want to know why things are the way they are, I want answers and through my profession," I'm a biochemist by the way, "I plan to get them."

Ok, so I may not be the best motivational speaker. In fact, I kind of sucked. If my best friend and roommate, Tomoyo, were here, she would be laughing her ass off. We were discussing my speech last night and we both agreed that 'I have a dream' was slightly corny but I suppose that's why it stuck with me. Too bad it's not here, and then maybe I wouldn't sound so stupid. Pffft at least I'm not half as boring as Mr. Mustard.

Moving on, "So I thought to myself, Sakura, how are you going to get the answers? Well, it took a while but I finally came up with the idea; Project Biosphere. A contained artificial ecosystem with as much biodiversity as one would see in nature."

Ok, not too bad. The idea is out there and I'm not being walloped with tomatoes. I'd say that's an improvement.

"I and three others would remain within the ecosystem for an entire year to observe the plant and animal interactions as well as to make sure there is not interference or contamination. I believe that this is a good beginning to my personal discovery of the world."

A customary bow and then BAM, applause. Excellent, so I didn't fail. Quite the contrary in fact, from the looks I was getting you'd think I was a genius or something.

Little did i know, somewhere approx. three thousand miles away...

Eriol Hirigizawa (sp) turned of the T.V. Biosphere eh? That's exactly what his client needed to boost his publicity.

Pacing back and forth, he thought fast. How could he get Li into the sphere? There were three spaces open but Kinimoto probably planned on giving them to other scientists. Doesn't matter.

How is she funding the project? To build the dome alone, not to mention creating the ecosystem must cost somewhere near three million dollars. Could they afford to pay the near six million dollars to fund her project?

Yes. The answer was yes


	2. Enter: Prick of a client

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learnt in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**AN: **Woot woot!! Oh ya, 1 review……see how pathetic that is? (But thanks to the person who gave it to me!) Come on guys…I know you can do better then that…show me some love! Hell, you can even show me some hate! Let me know what your thinking okies?

**Chapter 2**

Okay, I'm sitting at a small round table, the nice hardwood kind but that's beside the point. I'm talking to a bunch of nosy scientists who attempted to look nice for my congratulatory party. There are dozens of distinguished (bleh) people here and a large and obnoxious banner that reads: **CONGRATULATIONS ON PROJECT BIOSPHERE**

Meh, so it's not as bad as I thought it would be. There are some good people, some good champagne, some pretty decorations, some good champagne, some good music, some good champagne… yah, I'm basically planning on getting carried out of here.

Anyway, here I am, listening to some pompous man talk about the good old days where we didn't have the technology so you had to actually be talented, cough Ass-hole cough, when some creeper walks through the door.

Well, I think he's a creeper. The rest of these idiots are all distracted by the nice suit and the pretty looks but I've been fooled before and I won't fall for it twice. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…well, you know.

Anyway, the arse-hole automatically picks me out of the crowd and makes his was over while my eyes are darting around for the nearest exit, which he is blocking…arse.

"Hello Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm sorry, I've suddenly become def."

"Funny."

"Ya, I thought so." He is such an arse.

Really, the day Eriol Hirigizawa was kicked out of our apartment I thought that it would be the last time I saw his smarmy head but nooooo, I couldn't be so lucky, and now he's here, acting like the queen of Sheba (emphasis on queen).

If Tomoyo were to show up now, we would have a really really really reaaaaaaaaaaaallly big problemo.

But as we all know, the second that something becomes slightly inconvenient for us, another thing happens to put us at an even greater disadvantage therefore…

Enter Tomoyo.

Oh wow. I don't think I've ever seen my best friend so angry. Well, other then the time she first realized that Eriol Hirigizawa was a major hustler and then kicked him out on his ass. (Snicker) I can still remember the look on his face as dinosaur Tomoyo through his suitcase in to the street and proceeded to give him a black eye. Oh the good old days.

"What is **he** doing here?"

Hmmm, good question.

* * *

"He had no right showing up there!" 

How long will this last? She's been ranting and raving for at least forty-five minutes and it's driving me insane.

"I know honey. He's an ass-hole."

See, no one can say I'm not a sympathetic friend. I suppose you'd like to hear some behind the scenes info on Tomo and Eriol but the truth is this; I don't even know the whole story. Apparently it's too hard for her to talk about. This is understandable seeing as she had fallen in love with him.

What I do know is way too confusing to put together. I suppose we can start with how we met Eriol. Tomoyo was working on her clothing line (I know! It's super insane to have a BFF who can dress you up like a doll…literally) and she was looking for someone who could help represent her.

Enter Eriol. That's what he does. He's an agent or something like that and he makes people look good so they can get good publicity and all that jazz. Anyway, she hires him and the next thing I know; he's asking her out to dinner aaaand we all know what happens next…She's PREGNANT!

Nah, just kidding…

For the next couple of months they looked like a perfectly happy little couple until one night, it's three am in the morning and she's kicking his ass out on to the curb screaming out obscenities and waking up the neighbours.

The only thing she ever told me was that the bastard had used her. Ok, I'm not going to lie to myself, I'm kind of glad he's back. At least now I can find out what the hell he did and then maybe, if I'm lucky, I can kick his ass too.

"What did he want Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Stop zoning out and pay attention! What did that jerk want from you?"

Uh oh. This was not going to be pretty.

"Umm, well, he, I, ok, don't freak out…"

Maybe if I push it all out at top speed then she won't hear me. And if I run she can't catch up. Ohhhh, yay me, I have a plan.

"OK, HeaskedmeifIhadanyonefundingtheprojectandwhenisaidnohetoldmehewaswillingtocoughupsixmillionbucksifiputaclientinthedome……I said yes!!!!!"

Run now! Oh my god, why aren't I moving. Move feet MOVE! Oh god. It's the guilt. Why was I born with a conscience? Why?

"Ok Sakura, I need you to repeat all of that in English…wait, why are you hyperventilating? Oh my god what did you do???"

Hey look, my feet are moving. Shit she's chasing me. Small apartment, Small apartment. Where can I hi—OOF.

"Oww, where did you learn to tackle like that?"

Ok, sooo not good. You know, I've never been straddled by a woman and I don't think I like it very much. In fact, I rather hate it. Well, I'm a dead woman. Goodbye cruel world!

"Ok, just stop giving me the evil stare…Eriol told me he would donate six million dollars to project biosphere- six million!- if I put one of his clients in the sphere with me. I know it wasn't the smartest idea but money is an issue and I thought it was an ok deal so please please please don't hate me forever and whoa I need to breath!"

Hey, I'm still alive! It's a miracle! Hey wait, why is Tomo crying?

"I'm so sorry Moyo, if I knew it would upset you this much then I wouldn't have made the deal. Please don't cry... I'll break the deal off."

"You don't have to…I just don't know if I can handle seeing him again… He used me."

"Ok, you keep saying that but I have no idea what it means."

"Me either."

"Ok, your weird. And probably a little tired and upset. I get it, really, I do. Let's have some coco and we'll watch a movie. Tomorrow I have a meeting with Eriol and his client and believe me, I won't be pleasant, I promise."

* * *

"Shit, I'm late!" So get this, I'm stuck in traffic. Go figure right? Next time I'm leaving the house two hours early just so I get there relatively on time. I suck. 

Woot woot, we're moving, do the happy dance, oh ya!

Ok, so I probably shouldn't get another speeding ticket but hey! It's pretty rude to be late for a meeting with a guy who's about to give me six million bucks. Not that I'm going to be pleasant when I get there but it would have been nice to be in my own office and ready to intimidate them when they got there.

Great, there's a huge line up of cars waiting to get into my building. Maybe if I slip around back Bernie will let me in through the fire escape.

"Hey Bernie! Come on Bernie, I'm late! Open up!"

"Well hello there Miss Sakura. What on earth are you doing back here?"

"The line up at the front is way too long and im supposed to be in the middle of a meeting."

"Well, I'm not suppos--"

"Please?"

"Okay, come on in Miss Sakura. If we hurry then I can clear a path in the main entrance for you to get the elevator right away."

"Thanks Bernie, you're a life saver."

I love sweet old men. Not in a gross way…eww, but in a grandfather kind of way. Old people rock. Holy crap, there's so many people here. Where did everyone come from?

So I get in the elevator after cutting in front of about twenty other people and you can not believe the amount of angry stares I'm receiving right now. There's about…well, twenty of them.

Anyway, back to the time and place at hand, I'm in the elevator, almost forty-five minutes late and there's still some room for a couple of more people. Just as the doors a closing, some gorgeous guy, brown hair-brown eyes-amazing body-you know the type, sticks his hand in and squeezes his way through. We're all packed in like a can of sardines now and I can feel him breathing hot air onto the top of my head. He's tall.

And he's not the only one breathing on me. Some pervy guy who smells like alcohol is staring at me and edging even closer. Just as he's about to push himself right up against me, the cute guy behind me taps me on the shoulder.

"Mind if we switch places? I need to be near the front, I'm feeling claustrophobic."

Yes! Saved from the alcoholic at the last second by a night in…a business suit.

"Well, what do you know; I was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic myself. No problem."

So we switch place and the creepy alcoholic moves back. Whew, personal space… which is pretty hard to get considering we're stuffed on an elevator where every person seems to be talking in a loud voice on a cell-phone.

"So, what are you here for?"

Jasus, he's talking to me again. What do I say? Well, it's not brain surgery Sakura, answer the question!

"I work here. I'm over half an hour late for a meeting with some sick bastard and his prick of a client."

"Pity."

"Isn't it just? My name Sakura by the way. Sakura Kinimoto."

"As in the Sakura Kinimoto the great mind behind project biosphere?"

Am I blushing? That would be embarrassing.

"I suppose I am."

Did I just giggle like a little school girl? Dude, I suck.

"Oh well then, it's nice to meet you. I'm Syaoran Li… the prick of a client."

And of course we now have the elevator doors open and everyone filing out. Why do I always stick my big foot in my even bigger mouth? Before I even realize it, im standing there by myself and the doors are about to close.

Where did Li go? Okay, I have to get to that meeting. Rushing down the two hallways it takes to get to my office I realize something else; now I have to apologize. Not just because I'm rude, but because he is overly cute. Like that kind of hotness is just unheard of. It really shouldn't be allowed.

I burst in the door, slightly out of breath and take a seat behind my desk.

"Okay Gladys, send in Hirigizawa."

Holy crap, the mirror beside my desk is telling me I need to do something about my hair. Brushing it out with my fingers, I quickly fix a smudge of eyeliner with the tip of my finger and try to arrange myself properly before they come in.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in."

"Well, Miss Kinimoto, so glad you could finally make it. My client and I have been waiting quite a while. He'll be in any minute; he's just using the washroom."

"Cut the crap Eriol, I just saw your _client_ in the elevator."

AHA! Take that one Hirigizawa! Put that in your pipe and smoke it. Oh look who it is…

"Ok Sakura, you win. Syaoran Li, meet Sakura Kinimoto, the director of project Biosphere."

"We've met."

He has such a deep husky voice. Oh crap, I'm staring. Is he laughing at me? I do not like to be smirked at thank you very much!

"Yes, your _client_ led me to believe he was someone else."

"Don't blame me for your big mouth."

"I do not have a big mouth!"

"Whatever, this isn't kindergarten so why don't we have a seat and you can pitch."

Did he just cut me off? Was that a shut down? And no he did not just call me childish. I don't care how good looking he is, he's an arrogant prick. No wonder he hangs out with Hirigizawa.

"Well, let's get one thing straight, I don' _pitch._"

"Okay Sakura, let's get down to business. We need the publicity and you need the money. We want to attract a wider range of viewers and so do you. We have common goals and interests and Li will stay out of your way while you do…well, what ever it is that you do."

"I have nothing in common with you or your client Hirigizawa but I've already decided to put him in my dome. You're right, I need the money but I don't give a shit about your publicity stunt. There will be cameras all over the dome and only two of them will follow your client, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. One last thing, there's something I want to know…Why does Tomoyo hate you?

"That's between me and her…have a good day Sakura."

Hey, did he look upset? Nah, he's a bastard.

That went surprisingly well I guess. I have six million bucks and I only have to put up with Sergeant dick-head for a year. Oh my god, a whole year? What was I thinking? I am so screwed. Why does he have to be so good-looking. Damnable actors and there damnable good looks. Damn them all to hell…

Well, except for Heath Ledger, he can stay, but only if he signs a contract to be my personal sex slave… Ewww, dirty thoughts… Stop Thinking!

**AN: ok guys, now give me some feedback plz. tell me what your thinking. A little constructive critiscm never hurt anyone...in fact, i think it helps.**


	3. I can take a rain check!

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learnt in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed last time…**

**Lilmouse1988**

**SnowCharms**

**Jiade-103**

**Thanks so much for your comments guys and I hope to see another review from you all! I encourage other people to review too; I'd love to here what you have to say.**

**Chapter 3: **

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the opening of the largest artificial ecosystem ever created in the history of the world. My associates and I have worked diligently for the past seven months to cover all the bases down to the very last detail. We're very confident that our work will pay off in helping us eager scientists to discover something new and exciting."

Can you believe it? It's finally happening! I suppose I should take you through everything that's happened in the past seven months but it's not really that important.

The construction workers created the dome in record time. If they had been around when some man decided to build Rome then it would have been built in a day. It was shockingly ridiculous. Four months! Four months is all it took to build a dome the size of roughly four and a half football fields.

My colleagues, Rachel Taylor and Ben Rosedale, have worked their asses off in helping me to map out all the area within the dome and we created it. It's done. I am finally going to learn everything about the environment that there is to know.

I haven't spoken to Li or his filthy agent Hirigizawa since the meeting in my office that day and I'm glad for it though somewhat disappointed. I rather liked chewing hunks off of Eriol and spitting them back in his face. I suppose I'll just have to settle for glaring daggers at them. They're both standing off to the side waiting for Li's cue.

Tomoyo's been wondering around the house looking like a zombie for the past couple of months. At first she seemed perfectly normal but she's given up that façade and often stares into the distance seeing something that no one else can. It's rather depressing actually.

But today is not about past grievances, today is about me! Well, that sounded selfish and arrogant but I'm way too excited to waste energy on stupid Hirigizawa.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for; the inauguration of the dome's fourth member…Famous actor, Syaoran Li!"

Of course he gets applause. Go figure. I said he was famous people, not talented. Oh well, if I have to put up with him for a year then so be it. I don't have to like it but I can just torment him until he cracks and wants to get the hell out. Oh yeah.

"Don't choke."

"I never do."

Damn that bastard and his damnable calmness and damn bloody damn I hate him. Why can't Hirigizawa have any normal friends? Oh ya, because he's a dick-ass.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman. I feel so blessed to be a part of this and I know that I'll be able to contribute to the cause. I'd just like to point out to the world that not only am I a fantastic actor, but I'm also an environmentalist."

You're joking right? Did he just wink? Is that slut drooling? This is ridiculous. How arrogant can you be? He is so full of himself I want to just knock his big dummy dumb head off of his dummy dumb shoulders.

"Yes well, thank you for that…enlightening bit of information Mr. Li. We will now be entering the dome. Updates on the environmental aspect of the dome will be showed once a week during the news hour. Mr. Li's new reality show _In My Dome_ will air every night at 6:30 pm. Thank you for your support and we'll see you all in 12 months."

Okay, is it just me or does his little television show constitute as shameless self-promotion? Gah, he's infuriating. Oh shit, they're all leaving without me!

Hey, that better not be a smirk I see on his smarmy face! He better be winking at hoochie Barbie in the front row and not me because I'll gouge is gorgeous chocolate eyes out of his dummy dumb head!

* * *

"I don't see your name on it." 

"Did you look on the bottom of the can you Neanderthal?"

"Nobody normal makes this big of a deal over a package of Pringles!"

Okay, so maybe I'm being a bit unreasonable but this guy just pushes my buttons. And nobody messes with my food! We've been in this death dome of doom for less then an hour and so far we've just been screaming at each other over anything….or nothing, depends on how you look at it. Ben and Rachel headed off a while ago, both claiming headaches. I wonder how that happened.

"Well, I'm not completely normal."

"Thanks captain obvious but I pulled a Sherlock Holmes and figured that out myself."

Oh he did not! Okay he did. And he's eating my Pringles! Those are my Pringles! I bought them with my own hard earned cash. That's it…

"Hey you crazy bitch, get off of me!"

"My Pringles!"

"Wow, your language skills are astounding."

"Ya well, bite me."

"You know Kinimoto, for an adult you sure are immature."

"You're friggin infuriating!"

I can't be in the same room as this doofus anymore. So I suppose everyone's wondering what my death dome of doom looks like eh? Well, all the fantastic biochemistry stuff takes place in the actual dome. Then, there's a staircase leading up closer to the roof and a platform all the way around which is where our kitchen, bedrooms, and lounge are. Well, to tell the truth all of our facilities are on one side because it would take too damn long walk the distance of this ridiculously large dome.

I wonder if Rachel's feeling okay. I hope she's not seriously in pain because of this whole me and Li fighting thing. I'll just go check on her. I think she's in our room. Yah, I hear noise…maybe she's watching a movie or something.

"Hey Rachel, are yo—Oh My God!!!!"

Oh that image was so very wrong. Make the nasty picture go away. I want my mother!!!!! Maybe my eye sight's fucked up….

"Oh for Pete's sake!"

Nope, my eye sight is perfectly fine, and yes, Rachel and Ben are doing it like rabbits in the bed that I wanted! Ohhhh that is soooooooo wrong. I need to go far away from here. Umm, maybe the library will be empty.

Why do I always have to intrude on awkward moments? Honestly, Moyo and Eriol…twice. Rachel and Ben…I don't want to know how many times they're doing IT. Headaches my arse!

Oh balls! Why is he everywhere?

"Oh wow Li, I didn't know you could read!"

"Ya well, you don't really know anything about me so tell me something I don't know."

"The thing in your hands is called a book. The sky is blue. You're an arrogant son of a bitch…need I go on?"

"I have no idea how I got on your bad side but please keep you PMS to yourself."

Hey! I am not PMSing. That was last week! This guy is a mega jerk. How dare he assume that he knows my monthly cycle! Okay, I'm blowing things out of proportion again but honestly this guy is such an ass!!

"Whatever, I just need to relax so if you wanna shut up now, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Did you just back down from a fight?"

Hah! He looks like a fish.

"Pfffft, I didn't back down, I took a rain check."

"You can't take a rain check on a fight!"

"You can take a rain check on everything else, why not a fight?"

"Because i said so!"

"Well i'm saying i can."

"No you can't"

"Can too!"

"Can not!'

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can too!"

"Did you actually think I was going to fall for that? I may look dumb but I'm not. I'm a biochemist. There is no fooling me."

"Well it works in my movies."

"Life isn't a theatre Li."

"According to Shakespeare it is. Something about life being a stage and people being merely players and whatnot."

"Ya well; I'm a science major, not an English major."

"Another thing we don't have in common! Astonishing."

Okay, this guy's an ass. If sarcasm was money then he'd be fuckin rich! Oh wait, never mind, he already is. Oh well, at least now I get to piss him off by telling him that I'm taking Ben's bed. Ha Ha Ha.

"Whatever Li, I'm going to our room to try and catch some sleep."

"Ya okay, I hope the bed bugs swallow your head….WAIT, did you just say OUR room. Because I'm sharing with your geeky boyfriend and there is no way in hell that I will tolerate your shit and just no. Not happening."

"Hey, it's your choice. I'm going to sleep in that room. If you can't be in he same room as me then go sleep in the other one which is currently being used by bunnies one and two."

"What?"

"Oh ya, Ben and Rachel are screwing on my bed and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate my intrusion on their personal life so either share a room with me, or sleep here in the library!"

I wonder if he'll actually sleep in the room with me. It might get uncomfortable but if I change in the bathroom that could save us some awkward moments. I'm not too worried about it though.

Hey! Their room is nicer then ours. It's a boys room, it shouldn't be nicer then a girls room! OOOH, just wait till I get my hands on those smelly contractors. And let me tell you, they were one smelly group of contractors. Were they all allergic to soap for Christ sake?

Well, this looks like Ben's shit, I'll just throw it out into the hall. What? That ass-hole was screwing in my bed! MY BED!

I'm Soooooooo tired.

* * *

"Stop looking at me." 

That dumb ass wakes me up, coming into the room at fucking 2 am in the morning smelling like a brewery. We haven't even been here a whole day and he's already drunk! I guess he hit the bottle when I left the library. It's ridiculous!

And now he won't stop looking at me. It's kind of creepy. I'm laying here with my eyes shut and I can feel his sexy chocolate eyes looking at me. It feels like he's probing my soul for something or other.

Oh my god. I'm in a room with a man who's practically a stranger and he's giving me that look. I'm not very powerful, it's not like I could protect myself if he tried something and Rachel's room is pretty far away. Maybe I should just deal with Ben and Rachel's bunny sex. This guy's is under the influence of alcohol. Who knows what he might do?

"I'm not…….doing whatever you said I was doing."

"Go to sleep."

"Fine."

"Fine."

**Neway guys, thanx for reading and i'm trying to make the chapters longer but its takiing me too long to even right this much lol. i just dont have enough motivation to write for more then 30 minutes at a time. Maybe if i got some more REVIEWS. ya, more reviews sounds like excellent motivation.**


	4. The consequences of misconceived words

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learned in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed last time…  
Snapurjawshut  
SnowCharms  
Thanks for being the only 2 people that did lol. Common guys that even less then the last time! Show me that you care! Or that you don't lol…hey whatever floats your boat right?**

**Chapter 4:**

"And this is the ever-radiant Sakura Kinimoto. Who, as you all know, was the dangerously brilliant mind behind this whole shindig."

Are you joking? I swear to the Goddess I'm going to kick his arrogant ass. Hey, it's Mister Multi-personality. In real life, he's a jerky no-it-all but on his television show he's all nice and ooooh look, it's Miss Kinimoto blah blah blah, who falls for this shit?

Honestly, who brings their camera's into breakfast with them? I look like shit and he's introducing me to the world. I hate his guts!

"Say good morning to the world Sakura."

Oh well, if the dome gets more publicity from this then that's good enough for me. Big smile Sakura…

"Good morning world!"

"I'd also introduce you to the Geek and his She-Geek but I hear that they're currently indisposed."

Is he talking about Ben's and Rachel's sex life on T.V.? Oh he didn't. Wow, that is not something I would want to put on national television. Hell, I think its global television.

"Don't you think it's rude to talk about them when they're not here to defend themselves?"

Pffft, let's see him try and sound charming now. I hope these tapes don't get edited because this could be fun. I may even be able to ruin his career!

"As a matter of fact lovely Sakura I would normally agree with you. But seeing as you're new to this whole T.V. experience let me inform you that our beloved viewers-"

Yes, he did just wink at the camera if that's what you were wondering…arrogant son of a bitch.

"-need to have a basic name for everyone to know what role they're going to play in the show. Now the viewers know that both Ben and Rachel (A.K.A -geek and she-geek) are very smart and that's why they're here."

"Then shouldn't I be labeled a she-geek as well? Maybe she-geek number 2? After all, I'm just as smart as either of them."

"Of course you are but I have a much better label for you Miss Kinimoto."

"Oh really. Please, indulge me."

"You are the Beauty."

What!!!!! Wow, there's an interesting turn of events. We're at each others throats from the beginning and now he's all sweet and trying to butter me up. Oh ya Sakura, don't forget that he is an actor and there's a camera pointed at your now blushing cheeks. Wait! My cheeks are turning pink…yah, that's bad.

"Are you always so corny in the mornings Mister Li?"

Hah, stick that in your oversized billionaire's pipe and smoke it.

"Now now Sakura, play nice. You're on global television."

"Yah but I'm sure to boost your ratings am I right. This is why you're shoving your camera in my face so early in the morning am I right? Conflict pays big money right? Well, I'm sorry Li but I'm in no mood for this right now. You kept me awake all night and I'm goddamn tired."

Where can I go to find some peace and quiet? Maybe I'll go see if they've dropped any mail in to the slot near the roof. Yah, I had that placed in so that we could have some contact with the outside world. No need to be cooped up with Li and Bunnies one and two without being able to talk to anyone else right?

Holy Crap! That is like the mother load of mail. I've never seen so much of it in my life. Who the hell is all that male for?

Oh right. To Mr. Syaoran Li. Go figure.

What is this? Is it all fan mail? Well I hope he has fun answering all of it. Smarmy bastard deserves what's coming to him. Probably doesn't help to deflate his ego very much though.

I wonder how Tomoyo is doing…

* * *

Tomoyo listened to the message left on her answering machine for the billionth time as she thought about what her next move would be. It finished and she rewound it to play it again, and then again.

How did she feel about Eriol Hiiragizawa? Well, she knew that she had loved him very much but he had let her down during a very crucial part of her life. Did she love him still?

She doubted it very much. There was just too much water under the bridge where Hiiragizawa was concerned.

Tomoyo Daidouji wasn't one to hold grudges but he was her exception. He was able to get under her skin like no one ever was. She wasn't able to deny the man anything. He was her Achilles Heel.

Of course it didn't take much to earn her trust but once lost it was very hard to regain. Eriol had a lot of making up to do if he expected her to forgive him. How could a man use a woman he claimed to love so callously?

Did her feelings toward him mean nothing at all?

She snorted in disgust. Obviously not. Eriol Hiiragizawa didn't care for anyone but himself and that had always been the case. In fact, Tomoyo was almost positive that she knew that going into the relationship.

She supposed she had had this silly notion that she could change him. That she would be the woman to make his heart beat erratically in his chest until he could do nothing but love her and be devoted to her and her only. Isn't that what every woman wanted?

But Eriol Hiiragizawa had been different. Her soul mate. They could stay up all hours of the night just talking about everything and nothing. When he would smile at her- a true smile, not a smirk- her insides would melt and she would become putty in his capable hands. She thought he had felt it too. In fact, he had claimed that he did, but Eriol was a liar and not a man to be trusted.

Tomoyo sighed. What was the use in thinking about a topic that caused so much pain? She need her Sakura-chan. Sakura could always make her feel better when she was down. Maybe she should write Sakura and see what she had to say before she agreed to anything that Hiiragizawa had to say.

With a fierce and determined look in her eye, Tomoyo decided that she would write the letter tomorrow and go to bed. And as she crawled into bed she couldn't help but replay the message that had been scratched forever into her memory.

"_Tomoyo…Miss Daidouji…This is Eriol Hiiragizawa._

_I know you don't wish to speak with me. I just wanted to hear your voice. _

_Even if you were to yell at the top of your longs…I just wanted to hear you. I _

_never stopped caring about you Daidouji-san. _

_I'm sorry I hurt you."_

"I'm sorry too," She whispered as a lone tear trailed down her face before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Oh please, just kill yourself laughing."

I can't believe this! I'm going to have to watch everything I say in front of these ridiculous cameras everyday from now on. And as if that jerk is just sitting there chuckling away like a crazed lunatic. I have half the mind to go over there and kick the living daylights out of him!

"I just can't believe that you said that! It's too funny. Oh well, at least it was you that said it and not Rachel. I want my Love Interest to be good looking."

Am I blushing again? This is retarded! You say one wrong thing and the whole world has to pick up on it. Stupid global news network and goddamn Entertainment Tonight!

_Glimpses of this morning's argument seem to be the hot topic of today as recent footage from famous actor Syaoran Li's new show 'In My Dome" is being aired all over the world._

"_Now now Sakura, play nice. You're on global television."_

"_Yah but I'm sure to boost your ratings am I right. This is why you're shoving your camera in my face so early in the morning am I right? Conflict pays big money right? Well, I'm sorry Li but I'm in no mood for this right now. You kept me awake all night and I'm goddamn tired."_

_Rumours say that miss Kinimoto will be playing the part of Mr. Li's Love Interest in his new series and we can assure you that from the last sentence of her closing argument, we are all pretty positive that we know what they were up to last night. This has been Johnny Craven with your Entertainment Tonight. More about the mystery couple after the break!_

"Aarrrrrrhg that's not what I meant! I meant that you were being a creepy drunk and I couldn't sleep!"

This is ridiculous! Sure he's hot, but I wouldn't touch Syaoran Li with a ten-foot pole! If they're going to twist every word I say then I refuse to be in front of one of _his _cameras. Stupid Li and his stupid smirk.

"I think you're enjoying this way too much Mr. Li and quite frankly it's disgusting."

"Now Sakura, if we're going to be intimate I think you should call me by my first name… don't you?"

"Ummm, no."

"Admit it Sakura."

"Admit what?"

"Admit that I'm devilishly handsome and that you're having the most difficult time trying to keep your hands off of me."

Alright. I'll admit it; but only in my head. No need to inflate his overly large male ego to the point of bursting. Hey! That's not a bad idea.

"You're absolutely right. I want you so bad it hurts."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I think you're the best thing since sliced bread. You're the most fantastic actor in the world and I wish every man had at least half of your good looks."

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually. Why the sudden change of heart princess?"

"I was hoping your head would explode."

Hah. I hope his cameras caught the hilarious look on his face when I said that. I'm just disappointed that it didn't work. I think little bits of Syaoran's head strewn all over would be ten times more funny then the look he's giving me now.

Well, that's it for me this morning. I think I'll go write a letter to Tomoyo-chan. That is after I grab some coffee of course.

Ooooh, music!

I wonder where it's coming from. I think its James Blunt. He's got a crazy voice. No joke, he's insane.

Oh it is! Hey, she's sooo good.

Rachel is dancing. She's amazing. I always wished that I could dance contemporary. I think it's bloody brilliant. Ever since I watched that show…So You Think You Can Dance I've wanted to be just like Allison, from season 2 I think.

Maybe when I'm done writing my letter to Tomoyo I'll come back. Maybe she'll teach me how to do that. I'm good at gymnastics, why wouldn't I be able to dance? I guess I just never took the time to learn.

Speaking of gymnastics I think I should practise later. I used to practise every morning, I guess I just haven't found the time lately. I'll start tomorrow. Besides, maybe this could help me to wake up earlier.

Okay, where did the kitchen go? As if I'm lost in my own dome. I think it has something to do with the bareness of these white walls. It feels like I'm in a hospital. I hate hospitals.

I'm going to get Tomoyo to send me some pictures or something. Then I'll be able to go like, Hey look, it's the picture of me and Tomo on the beach…the kitchen is just around the corner! Or, Hey, it's Touya and me on my sixteenth birthday…My bedroom is up ahead. Yep, they don't call me a genius for nothing.

Touya is my older brother by the way. He doesn't really have a particular job. He owns a huge corporation but instead of doing the whole presidency thing he just does any job he feels like. I think he's a mechanic right now. Pfffft, who knows?

"Oh hey Sakura, would you like some coffee? I just made a new pot. I would have offered some to Rachel but I can't find her and your "Love Interest" only drinks herbal tea. Claims it's better for his "manly complexion". You in?"

See? This is why I like boys like Ben better then boys like Syaoran. He may not be very good looking, and he's kind of greasy, and he doesn't have gorgeous chocolate eyes or brown hair, and he's not very muscular, and he doesn't have gorgeous tanned skin……but he's got my kind of humour going for him.

"Oh god, don't even go there with that whole love interest crap. I can't believe they took my words so out of context. And yes, I would love some coffee."

Mmmm, don't you just love the way coffee smells. I am so addicted it's ridiculous. I just love it. I wonder if they have some kind of coffee smelling shampoo or soap or something. I just love the way it smells and tastes and looks and it's just perfect.

"Thanks Ben, you're a life saver. Well, I'm off to write a letter to Tomoyo. By the way, Rachel is just down the hall from the lounge, in that empty room that you men stuck all your macho workout stuff in. You wouldn't by any chance have brought in some gym mats eh?"

"Sorry no. None of that stuff is mine anyway. I'm not really the kind to work out."

Really. I would never have guessed.

"Kay, well thanks anyway."

"Yah, no problem."

Alright, now I'm definitely going to write a letter to Tomo.

* * *

Syaoran Li walked down the halls of the biosphere looking for her. Where was she? They were supposed to be shooting their little environmental piece for this stupid project.

The only reason he was here in the first place was so that he could receive the publicity that the dome would bring and if she didn't pop up somewhere soon then his T.V time for tonight would be canceled.

She was a fiery woman, he could giver her that much. She didn't look like she would be either. When he had first saw her in the elevator he had been intrigued by the beautiful young woman who was discreetly trying to avoid an old drunk.

She was brilliant too. Not many people could accomplish what she had by the age of…well, he didn't know exactly but he assumed she was mid-20's. she was probably 1 or 2 years younger then himself.

She was a pain in the ass for sure. Her sharp tongue put him in quite a predicament sometimes. He just couldn't quite place her. But he had to admit he was pleased with the turn of events that her ill-conceived words had caused.

Now he had a reason to get close to her. If the world thought he was going to be celibate for a year then they were crazy. They had to know that he was going to make a move on one of the women in the dome.

Rachel was out of the question. Her brain was off-putting.

It was weird that way. He found himself attracted to Sakura who was just as smart, maybe even smarter then Rachel, but he found Rachel's brain to be a turn-off. He figured it had something to do with the way they looked.

Sakura didn't look brilliant. She was beautiful in this completely natural way with her short cropped brown hair and her huge green eyes and you could only see the intelligence she possessed when she spoke about biochemistry. Rachel, on the other hand, had this pointed look and she let you know every ten seconds just how smart she really was. Men like Ben might like that but it kind of freaked Syaoran out.

He wouldn't admit but he didn't appreciate being reminded how inept he was when it came to science and math. He was complete crap at both subjects when he was in school. He had been more into sports and English. He had liked the arts especially.

He found himself wondering what Sakura had been like when she had been in high school and he realised he wanted to know more about her. Well, he was here for a year; there would be plenty of time for that.

Before he realized where he was Syaoran had arrived at the bedroom he shared with Sakura. He hadn't exactly been happy with that when he had found out about it. He didn't like to share space with females because then he could never be himself. He wanted to do guy stuff like lay around in his underwear and that kinda stuff. But with Sakura around he would have to be his naturally charming self 24/7 and he didn't like that idea very much.

He opened the door to see the object of his drifting thoughts sprawled out on her bed with her face pressed up against a book. He resisted the urge to laugh out loud at her dishevelled look and went over to her.

"Hey Sakura. Sakura, get up. We're late for your eniironment thing. Let's go."

He watched her as she stirred to life and almost laughed again when he saw her frantic jump into the air.

"Jayzus Li, don't do that. You scared the shit out of me. What do you want?"

"No worries Sleeping Beauty, I wasn't staring at you. Let's go, your environmental thing is starting in two minutes. And straighten yourself out, you look like hell."

She glared at him and he smirked.

"Are you always such a charmer Li?"

"Always."

**AU:** Okay, so that's it for this chapter. I wanted to get it out earlier but I suppose this is more like a Happy Easter thing lol.

I know it might be a little confusing because I keep jumping narrators but here's out it goes. For the most part, Sakura will do a narration in the first person but I wanted to get other people's opinions in there too so when I'm doing another person's POV it will be in the third person. Okay?

If you have questions about the way I set it up then feel free to ask me okay?

And please, REVIEW.


	5. One Hit is Worth a Smile

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learned in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed last time…  
**

**SnowCharms  
Sakura Panda63  
2LeeLee  
Collette G.  
KalHoNaHo4life**

**That's right people! Count 'em… five! That's more then any other chapter and hopefully I'll just get more and more. My official review average is now 3 lol. Thanks so much guys. And special thanks to ****SnowCharms**** who has managed to review every chapter so far! Pat your self on the back doll lol.**

**Chapter 5**

_I have to go to the bathroom. Really bad. Oh look… a toilet! Well, that's convenient. I hope no one sees me sitting here. __That would be embarrassing. Though I suppose sitting here in the middle of the hall isn't very private. _

_Why am I sitting on a toilet in the middle of the hall in my high school? Oh god, someone is coming! How come I'm not getting off of this confounded toilet? Damn it me! Move! _

_Oh my, this is quite the predicament. I wish Syaoran would stop laughing. Wait! Syaoran Li is watching me on the toilet…and I'm NUDE! What's that noise? Oh good, saved by the bell……………………_

AHHHHHHH! Okay, I hate those dreams! They're really freaky. And I always end up nude with someone watching me pee. That's just awkward. I actually read a book that tells you how to analyze your dreams…I never quite understood what the public display of nude humiliation was about though.

Stupid alarm clock! What time is it anyway? Holy Crap! Why am I waking up at… 5:30!?

I'm on crack. I knew it. I have a multiple personality problem and one of my alter-egos is a junkie.

Oh wait…gymnastics. Right. Okay then, looks like I have to dig out all my crap. Oh yah, I did that last night. Wow, I'm so out of it.

Looks like Mr. arrogant slept on the study couch. He's not here…again. Not that I'm complaining mind you. I'm quite ecstatic about the fact that I don't have to share a room with him. He gets me sooo mad sometimes.

Seriously, these walls need pictures. And wall lamps…I can't see jack shit.

Okay, where was that big open space again? Ahhh, here we go. Oh crap.

"What are you doing here?"

Why does he have to wreck everything? Normal people don't wake up at 5:30.

"Training. I have to keep my manly physique."

I really wish he'd stop winking. And he didn't even stop to talk to me, how rude. But despite his words he actually seems really focused. It's kinda strange; he seems really comfortable with this routine. I think it's some kind of karate.

I took Karate for a little while. I made it all the way to green belt before I gave up. It really wasn't something I enjoyed.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all day or was there something you wanted?"

Crap. Hey, he doesn't have a shirt on.

"I was not staring you jerk. I just zoned out."

…on your very sexy and very nude upper body.

"Besides, I wanted this place this morning. I woke up extra early and everything!"

Why did I have the sudden urge to stomp my foot?

"Well there's plenty of room for everyone."

"No there isn't I wanted to do floors and I need lots of space for that. You'll just be in my way. Go away."

Okay, so I was a little bit rude but I'm sooo out of shape ad I don't need Mr. watch-me-pee to be laughing the whole time.

"Sorry doll, I was here first. What time is it?"

"Huh? Oh…uh 5:40."

How come he always sounds so flirtatious? It's very distracting, really…it is.

"You know what? I'm done. I've already been at it for over an hour so you go right ahead and do your…floors or whatever. See ya."

And he's gone, just like that. I was kind of hoping that he would stay. Not for the reason you're thinking I'm sure. I just wanted him to fight with me so that I wouldn't have to get back in shape.

Oh well. Hmm what do I usually start with? I think I stretch. Ya, that's it… stretch. A little exercise for those muscles that I don't use now that I'm all sloppy and untrained.

You know what? I think I'll forget about gymnastics for today. All of that karate business he was doing reminded me that I haven't done any of my own routines in a while and I think that they could probably get me back in shape faster than throwing myself across the floor could.

Hmmm. A basic kata. Not as easy as it sounds you know.

* * *

Syaoran moved almost gracefully across the small kitchen as if he had lived there for years. He pulled things out of the fridge and cupboards without even giving them a thought.

His mind was on other things. Or thing for that matter. Sakura to be more specific.

There was something different about her. The way she wouldn't swoon at the sight of him but rather gain a defiant look instead intrigued if not annoyed him.

He thought back to the first time he had met her. She had been standing in the elevator with a panic stricken gaze as she had glanced down at her watch. He had slid in just behind her.

She had smelt like citrus. Not that overwhelming perfumed smell of most women. Just clean. Just plain ordinary. She was sexy. And witty if he remembered correctly.

Such a pity that she and Hirigazawa disliked each other. If they had met on better circumstances they might have taken to each other. They did seem to have a certain spark.

Syaoran grinned when he thought of her temper. She had a fiery passion in her eyes when she was angry and it was very, very attractive he decided. Maybe he would get to know her a little better.

It's not like he was going to sit in the dome and have no fun at all. And then, in a year, he could leave her and forget about this whole little affair but for now Sakura was looking quite appealing.

Syaoran grabbed the breakfast he had made for himself and moved back towards the area where he had left the little minx.

He stopped in the doorway of the big open space and watched her. She was frowning in concentration as if to remember the steps of a tricky routine.

Syaoran recognized it immediately. He was a black belt himself. He had trained for years to reach the level he was at and he was still improving.

She couldn't be more then a green belt he decided.

He put his tray down on the floor beside him before making a spur of the moment decision.

He watched her pivot on her left foot before moving into an upwards block position before he attacked her from the left side.

Sakura's eyes darted up to his and Li raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura, sensing the challenge in his small gesture, nodded her head in determination before brushing his arm away to fire back with an offensive position of her own.

They moved in sync across the floor, Sakura struggling with some of the steps while Syaoran took it all in stride. She looked a bit disgruntled at the fact that Syaoran could do the routine almost effortlessly while she had to work at it.

Sakura gave a genuine, self-satisfied smile when she was able to land a blow and after she had made her first hit they seemed to happen more often. Reluctantly, Sakura had to face the fact that Syaoran was probably letting her win.

"Stop that," she finally told him, without missing a beat. The routine was becoming much easier now her movement had more purpose now.

"Stop what?" he replied, also without missing a beat.

Sakura finally came to stop, breathing became difficult, her chest heaving with every breath.

"Stop letting me hit you. It's not fair and I don't like to be patronized. If you can beat me then its only logical that you should do just that."

"Why does everything have to be logical with you? What if I wanted to let you hit me?"

Sakura was almost positive that she had seen a glint in his eye as he said that last part. Choosing to ignore his perverted innuendo she wondered why he didn't just satisfy his male pride and knock her over the head like a caveman. She was positive he could have won in less than ten seconds if he had tried.

"Why would you want to let me win?"

"Because every time you got a hit you would smile."

"So?"

Sakura became more confused with every passing word. What did that have to do with anything? And why did Syaoran Li have to look so damn good without a shirt on. He was muddling her senses she decided.

When it looked like he wasn't going to answer her previous question she repeated it.

"Well Sakura, I decided that I liked your smile very much."

"oh."

Syaoran smirked at the woman's perplexed features. It was true he realized. He had let her hit him because he had enjoyed the smile that took over her faced when she got one up on him.

Her entire face seemed to morph. Her eyes gleamed with real joy and the curve of her mouth had been deliciously enticing. He had longed to just pull her to him and take pleasure from that mouth. It was her best feature he decided. You could tell her mood by the curve of her lips. A grim line when she was angry, a smirk when she verbally sparring with him and a slightly twitchy frown when she was annoyed. But her smile…Wow. It softened her face and made her look ten times more the knock-out that she really was.

He found it ironic that the only times she smiled around him was when she had been trying to beat the crap out of him. Go figure.

"Oh?" he mimicked her, " Is that all that the spirited and very verbal Sakura Kinimoto has to say?"

She glanced up at him through slightly veiled eyes before replying.

"Yes actually. I can't very well be angry with you for complimenting me but I have no idea how to act around you when I'm not angry. It's very off-putting."

At this he laughed out loud. It was true. There wasn't any time during a day when they were alone together when she was anything but angry. It was time to change that.

"You aren't always angry with me Sakura. Don't lie."

Sakura took in the wicked look in his eyes before replying.

"Oh really. Please, enlighten me. What other emotion could I possibly have for you?"

Syaoran smirked before taking a step closer. Without Sakura realizing it, he had cornered her and she was up against a wall. A fact she had just apparently noticed because her eyes were darting around wildly as if she were an animal in a cage.

"Desire? Lust?"

And before she could even begin to reply his lips had come crashing down on to hers in a wave of passion. Sakura was shocked into being completely unresponsive until finally she had wrapped her arms around his neck and moved even closer if it was at all humanly possible.

The feeling was completely new to Sakura and she couldn't help but respond. One part of her mind was screaming at her to pull away. This was Li. Arrogant and vain Li. The other part of her mind told the first part to fuck off.

Reluctantly Li pulled away and after his own cloud of desire had subsided her threw her a lopsided grin.

"There. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

**Okay Kids you know the drill-Review plz. And stay tuned for the next instalment cuz as you can clearly see things are going to get a bit steamy.**

**BTW, I find writing in the 3****rd**** person somewhat easier then writing in Sakura's point of view so I'm thinking of changing it permanently to a 3****rd**** person narration. If however, the audience prefers Sakura's point of view and an occasional third person then that's the way ill keep it.**

**So vote in a review plz. Thanx.**


	6. How about some lessons?

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learnt in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed last time…**

**Kinimotoblossom**

**SnowCharms**

**2LeeLee**

**Colette G.**

**Sakura Panda63**

**Thanx so much again. You guys rock, keep em coming.**

**Last Time…**

Syaoran smirked before taking a step closer. Without Sakura realising it, he had cornered her and she was up against a wall. A fact she had just apparently noticed because her eyes were darting around wildly as if she were an animal in a cage.

"Desire? Lust?"

And before she could even begin to reply his lips had come crashing down on to hers in a wave of passion. Sakura was shocked into being completely unresponsive until finally she had wrapped her arms around his neck and moved even closer if it was at all humanly possible.

The feeling was completely new to Sakura and she couldn't help but respond. One part of her mind was screaming at her to pull away. This was Li. Arrogant and conceited Li. The other part of her mind told the first part to fuck off.

Reluctantly Li pulled away and after his own cloud of desire had subsided he threw her a lopsided grin.

"There. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. That wasn't so bad? He was just trying to prove a point! That entire display of desire was just his twisted way of telling her that he could get any woman he wanted and more! Sakura was mad.

Sakura was mad because he had played her. She was mad because she had liked it. She was furious that she could still feel the pressure of his mouth on hers. But she wasn't going to let him know it. In fact, the only way to hurt a man for real is to insult his ego.

"Well?" Li asked for the second time.

"Actually Li, it could use some improvement." And with that Sakura ducked under Syaoran's arms and left the room only pausing at the door to bend over and gather up Syaoran's forgotten breakfast.

This time it was Syaoran's turn to look shocked. Improvement? Oh hell no. Li was going to make Sakura like his kisses whether she wanted to or not. He had tasted the apple in the Garden of Eden and the damage was done. He was going to eat the whole thing if it killed him—or got him kicked out of the garden, metaphorically speaking.

He followed her out of the room and quickened his pace to catch up to her. If she was going to play it off like it didn't mean anything than so was he. Two could play at this game.

"So how about some lessons?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura looked at him bewildered. The glimmer of amusement in his eyes was unmistakeable though and she was wondering whether or not she really wanted to be going there.

"Well," continued Syaoran, "If I'm such a horrible lover than why don't you share some experience with me." He raised his brow in a suggestive manner.

Sakura seriously doubted that she had more experience than Syaoran Li but she couldn't lose face now.

"You're hardly a 'lover' Mr. Li. It was one lousy kiss."

"Which is why I obviously need you're help. If I'm lousy now then there must be tons of room for improvement." He paused to let his implications sink through and stopped walking to turn and look at her.

Sakura continued on a couple more steps before realising that he had stopped. She thought about stopping and then decided that it might be better for her to continue on without having to answer these unwanted invitations.

"What's the matter Sakura," Syaoran called out to her back, "Are you scared?"

Refusing to rise to the bait she continued on with a little mumble under her breath of 'More than you could ever know.'

Syaoran just laughed at her attempt to ignore him and turned back towards their room to catch up on a short bout of sleep before he had to show his face to the cameras.

Sakura, however, continued on to the kitchen, or at least where she thought the kitchen might be, in order to eat the wonderful meal that Syaoran had left behind. At least he could cook!

* * *

Tomoyo watched with glee in her eyes as a shirtless Syaoran cornered her best friend on the television. The camera didn't end up catching their words but it was all in their eyes as far as Tomoyo was concerned. They must be in love!

Poor Sakura. Nothing good ever came of falling in love. 'Look at me for instance' thought Tomoyo.

Eriol hadn't called back since he left the first message. She couldn't understand him at all. She had always perceived him to be a persistent man and she had expected him to call back again and again until she gave in. Or maybe she just wished that he had called back so that she had a reason to give in to him. Tomoyo didn't even think about this as the reason. She just assumed that she wanted him to call back so that she could yell at him. Yes, that was it.

Tomoyo eyes turned back to the television where she watched her friend and the famous Syaoran Li lock in a fiery passionate embrace. That's how she and Eriol had started out. Completely mindless of everything around them. All that had mattered was that they were together and in love.

Again Tomoyo tried to wipe her mind of Eriol so that she could watch the new #1 hit TV. show 'In My Dome' where she saw a very flushed Sakura mouth something and then proceeded to duck under Syaoran's arm and walk away, stopping to pick up Syaoran's food.

Tomoyo turned the TV. off. She should be ecstatic. She should be jumping up and down for her friend, glad that Sakura had finally found someone to affect her. Sakura spent way too much time working and not enough time socializing. She was only 26. Why should she throw her youth away? Syaoran might be good for her.

Instead though, Tomoyo was just sadly reminded of Eriol. Every time she saw a commercial for Li's new show she thought about how many countless hours Eriol must have spent creating it. Was he eating alright? Was he staying in shape? Was he allowing his career to consume his entire being?

Tomoyo wished she didn't think about all these things but how can one stop one's self from thinking of the person who they care for the most? Their other half? The person that completes you so wholly? The person who knew you inside and out? Easy. You can't.

She stood slowly, allowing the blood to flow freely through her legs which moments before had been folded under her. She would find some photographs for Sakura. The walls in the dome would look much more pleasant with pictures, she decided. Tomoyo flitted around the room searching for appropriate home making devices, vowing to send them to Sakura as soon as she could.

When she had accumulated a sufficient amount of materials she sat down at her desk to write the letter that would accompany them. She vaguely remembered to reply to some of Sakura's questions from the last letter and then mentioned how her designer's eye had realized that the dome was bare and needed a little TLC. Signing her name at the bottom and sliding it in the envelope, Tomoyo grabbed the letter along with her purse and moved into the foyer.

Applying one more coat of lipstick and glancing into the hall mirror before she left, Tomoyo strolled out unto the busy street. Making sure that she had grabbed her keys and placed them into her coat pocket, she began her early morning to trek to her vehicle that was parked a block away. 'Time to post that letter' she thought absently.

* * *

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, plea--"

"NO."

Sakura's hopeful look turned into a pout. An adorable one, thought Syaoran who was watching her across the table. The group of four had sat down to eat dinner when Sakura had asked Rachel to teach her to dance. Syaoran wondered why Rachel refused.

Apparently so did Sakura because less then a minute later she asked, "Why not?"

Rachel turned to give Sakura a blank look that clearly stated 'Back off, I don't want to talk about it' but Sakura, being as naïve as she is, clearly didn't understand the look and repeated her question.

"Look," Rachel finally gave in, "I don't want to teach you because it's too embarrassing."

Syaoran looked at Rachel and noticed the great difference between her and Sakura again. Rachel's brainpower was off-putting because she used it to put space between her and people of unequal intelligence whereas Sakura was very sociable and didn't flaunt her brains.

This was a perfect example. Sakura wanted very much to have some fun and she didn't mind dancing and doing gymnastics or even karate, Syaoran thought with a smirk, but when Rachel was asked to dance she found it embarrassing. Like doing something so completely normal was embarrassing because it linked her to normal people.

"Come on! It's not embarrassing at all. If anything I'll just embarrass myself trying to learn it. Please. You're really good at it, I just want to try." Sakura looked at Rachel and gave her over exaggerated puppy-dog eyes. Both Ben and Syaoran laughed and this just made Rachel even more flustered.

"No. I will not. Contemporary is an art form and cannot be learned in one year. Seeing as we will not continue speaking to each other after we leave I see no ppint in beginning. Learn when we get out." And with that said she stormed out of the room in a most graceful manner.

Sakura looked downcast but she cheered up right away. "Oh well, I'm not very graceful anyways," and the three left at the table laughed but Syaoran thought that Sakura was wrong about herself.

The way Sakura carried herself, the way she ate, even her animated hand gestures during a conversation all spoke of hidden grace. It was just the odd time she tripped or knocked something down that showed a bit of a clumsy side to her.

"Well gentlemen, shall we move to the sitting room and watch some TV?"

When both men nodded she smiled, "Excellent. I think we should have a drink too. Ben would you mind grabbing the glasses and I'll check the cabinet. I think we have tons of Brandy in there." She laughed and moved towards the cupboard while Ben took the cups and left the room.

Syaoran stayed behind and watched her as she reached up into the cupboard with her back facing him. Her shirt rose up just a sliver and Syaoran caught a glance of silky tanned skin. He itched to run his fingers over her flat stomach and hear her sharp intake of breath.

"Holy shit! You scared the crap out of me. I thought you'd gone." Sakura had turned around with the bottle of brandy in one hand and upon noticing that Li was still there staring at her she had almost dropped it.

She moved to leave the room. "Well, are you coming?" She smiled at him before leaving altogether.

Syaoran didn't know what had happened to her but he definitely liked this Sakura better than the one who hated him. The curiosity was too much for him, he had to ask, "So, what's gotten in to you?"

Sakura just smiled again. "Oh nothing. I just figured it might be better for my blood pressure if I don't let you annoy me."

She carried on like nothing was amiss and missed the look on Syaoran's face. It was nearly comical. So she just wanted to be friends did she? Too bad he thought viciously. Taking the brandy from her hand he stopped and set it down.

"What are yo--"

Before the words were even out of her mouth he had forcefully leaned her against the wall and pushed his mouth on hers. This time she didn't put up much of a struggle, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself melt into his body. He was intoxicating. He was everywhere. Before she knew it he was pulling away and she was left feeling slightly hollow. Like a part of her had died.

"Don't tell lies Sakura. I don't annoy you. The only thing that annoys you is the immense attraction you feel for me."

Sakura's expression of peace quickly turned to one of rage. He had done it again. He just wanted to prove that he could have any woman and once again she had succumbed to the pleasure. She let him take advantage of her again and this time she was not going to be amiable.

"That's it Li. Last straw. If you ever touch me again without my consent I'm going to kick your ass. Just leave me alone you arrogant jerk."

Li stared at her retreating figure again. He wanted to laugh at her threat because it was so obviously empty but he just couldn't manage to do it. He suddenly felt upset and he couldn't fathom the reason. He thought of the possibility that he might actually feel some loss at Sakura's retreat but he pushed that aside. He didn't care about women. Not that Sakura was like any woman he had met before but still. That couldn't possibly be it.

But if he didn't care at all then why was he chasing her? Eriol had once said something that had stuck with him. He said 'The only women we chase are the ones we care about.' Syaoran had thought this very true. He had never chased women before. They had chased them and therefore he had never felt any great attachment to them. And there was Sakura with her innocent mind and ready smile who hated his guts and he wanted her more then anything.

Syaoran felt as though he needed to sort a few things out and noticing that Sakura had taken the brandy, decided that he would go straight to his room and sleep on it.

* * *

Sakura hastened into the sitting room where Ben was waiting with the glasses.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing. I just couldn't find the brandy."

"Where's Syaoran?"

Sakura glanced back at the door and noticed that he hadn't followed her through. She had been so angry that she hadn't even noticed that the only footsteps she heard in the hall were her own.

"No idea. I guess he went to bed."

She smiled at Ben and set the brandy on the table where he proceeded to pour two cups. She sat down in a cozy armchair and flicked the TV on. Flicking through the channels she finally came to rest on 'In My Dome'. She hadn't watched it since that first night when she had become Syaoran's love interest.

Her smile quickly vanished though as she saw what was taking place on screen. Images of this mornings events were playing and Sakura was looking at herself wrapped in Syaoran's embrace. The screen was split in two and in one she and Syaoran were kissing. In the other, to her surprise, Ben and Rachel were doing the very same thing.

Both Ben and Sakura looked at each other. Their faces were scarlet in embarrassment and almost at the exact same moment they excused themselves for bed. Sakura couldn't see what Ben was so embarrassed about. She supposed tha it was just because he was so reserved and didn't like his affairs publicized. Sakura on the other hand was embarrassed because she herself had told Ben that she hated Syaoran.

She stormed into the room she shared with Syaoran, quite ready to take a piece out of him for turning her project into some sex scandal, when she saw him lying on his bead in a peaceful slumber.

She moved towards him preparing to wake him up but lost her nerve when she got there. He looked so peaceful. He held a boyish charm when he was asleep. Pity it went away when he was awake, she thought.

Sakura stood at the edge of his bed for a few more minutes and found that when she finally moved away all her anger had dispersed. She climbed into bed without removing her clothes and feel asleep almost instantly with the final thought that perhaps there was something more to Syaoran Li and she would just have to find out in the morning.

**Okay guys, thanx so much for reading and i hope you take the time to tell me what you're thinking. Bye.**


	7. Getting to Know You

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learned in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed last time. Sorry guys, internet isn't working out the mo' so I can't check to see who did lol. **

**Chapter 7**

Eriol shuffled up the front steps nervously. He did as Syaoran told him to do. He laid off after that message. He hadn't bothered her again. And now, when Syaoran deemed it safe to pounce, he was going to talk to her in person.

A knock on the door had Tomoyo stirring from her nap on the couch. Darting up, sleep forgotten, she jogged to the door and patted herself down in the mirror before answering. Shock hit her like a solid blow. He was here. She thought he had given up but he was here. With flowers. She smiled.

Eriol looked shocked himself for a moment. She was smiling at him. Did somebody beat her over the head with a lamp? Had she forgiven him? Eriol reminded himself to thank Syaoran later. He took Tomoyo's hand and stepped into the house without an invitation. He led her to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for her before helping himself to a vase off the cupboard. He put the flowers in water for her and than made them into the tables center piece.

By the time he sat down across from her the smile had left her face and was replaced by a frown. He seemed so comfortable in her home. Like he belonged there. He seemed so sure of himself. To Tomoyo it looked as if he was as arrogant as ever. And to her chagrin she still found it attractive.

Eriol was nervous again. His momentary confidence had left him when he saw her frown. Okay, so she was willing to talk but maybe she hadn't forgiven him yet. How could he have possibly thought that this was going to be easy? He had messed up big. And he had made her look like a tramp in the process. The commercial had never aired but the fact that he created it was a mark against him in and of itself. How was he going to get her to forgive him?

Now here was the Eriol she fell in love with. He looked vulnerable and to Tomoyo that was the most attractive of all. She was close to smiling again but found that she wasn't quite ready to make this whole process easier on him. Several more minutes of silence passed before he cleared his throat in preparation.

"Tomoyo, I want to talk to you."

"Yes I thought you might. At least I assumed you didn't come all the down to my flat to sit and stare."

She felt bad after seeing the look of passing angst on his face but felt that he deserved it for the many months of pain he had caused her.

Eriol, too, felt as though he had that one coming and didn't begrudge Tomoyo for taking her anger out on him.

"Okay, I deserve that. And so much more. I'm so sorry Tomoyo, you have no idea. I never meant to hurt you."

Tomoyo sighed in defeat. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yes," she smiled now, "I know you didn't mean it to hurt me. It angers me that you created that insulting piece of shit in the first place but I got over it. You should get over it too."

Eriol grimaced, so she just thought that he was here to clear his conscience. Well she was wrong. He was bound and determined to get her back and he would do it if it killed him. She couldn't understand the self-disgust he had been plagued by after they had split. It was a poor excuse but he hadn't realised just how disgusting that commercial had been until she reacted to it.

"I'm not just here to clear the conscience of a twisted businessman Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked taken aback. He surely didn't think that he could pursue her did he? Not after all they had been through. She wasn't stupid enough to fall for his act twice. Even if she was still hopelessly in love with him.

"I'm here, Tomo, because I love you and I want to be with you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you back."

As he said the words he stood up from his spot at the table and by the time he had finished saying them he had taken her hands and lifted her out of her seat. They were centimetres apart now. All he had to do was move a fraction of an inch for their lips to touch.

Tomoyo couldn't help herself. It felt so natural to utter the words, so she did. "I love you Eriol."

His lips came crashing down on hers, taking the breath from her body. It was sensational. She felt as though she could die right now and be perfectly happy. She felt like she hadn't felt since he had left. Complete.

And then she was shoving him away and panting heavily. Her eyes turned to ice as she directed him to the door.

"Get out." The words came out quietly but he had surely heard them.

They echoed and ricocheted of every wall in the room. Eriol was shocked. How could this have happened? She had crumbled. She had told him that she loved him. She kissed him back. It had felt like old times. Perfect. He had felt complete.

Eriol didn't even put up a fight as she shoved him out the door. It slammed behind him. Eriol stood on the step positively dumbstruck. The door opened again behind him and he turned to see a vase full of the new flowers hurling towards his head. He jumped out of the way and the beautiful flowers crashed on the ground in front of him.

How could a meeting that started out so perfect end in such turmoil?

On the other side of the door Tomoyo was echoing his thoughts. She on the other hand was regretting that kiss. She shouldn't need Eriol Hirigazawa to make her feel complete. She couldn't be completely dependant on him like she had been last time. It just couldn't work and she wasn't going to get hurt again.

* * *

Sakura awakened to a very pleasant sensation. Her toes tingled as someone trailed hot kisses up and down the column of her neck. Now this is waking up, she thought to herself. She moaned deep in her throat and received a hearty chuckle for her response.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, I brought you something."

Sakura sat straight up when she heard that voice and her head rammed into that of another. Falling back into her pillows, she moaned for a completely different reason. Syaoran was holding his head in pain and cursing repeatedly.

"Very graceful Sakura."

"Don't blame me," she said, sitting up slowly this time, "You're the one who was sexually assaulting me in my sleep."

He grinned this time, "Yep. And you liked it."

Sakura made a non-committal sound and swung her legs so that they hung off the bed. She looked around, not seeing anything with a confused face that Syaoran thought was positively adorable.

"So what did you get me?"

Syaoran laughed again. For some reason she was being agreeable and he certainly wasn't going to wreck her good mood by asking why. Maybe now he could finally sleep with her and get her out of his system. If she was good enough then he could keep with her until the year was over and then find someone else. But did he really want that anymore?

"Helooooooo?" Sakura waved a finely shaped hand in front of his face and Syaoran snapped to.

"I said, what did you get me?"

"Well, here's a letter for you that was mixed in with my mail. I almost burned it…sorry. And I made you breakfast. It's waiting for us in the kitchen."

Sakura's face lit up as if it were Christmas time. Mail from the outside world and breakfast! This day was starting out pretty good. Sakura's cheeks turned a shade of pink that was hardly visible through her tanned skin. She was thinking about her wake up call. Good thing there aren't camera's in the bedrooms, she thought.

Syaoran delighted in her blush. She looked like a nervous little girl, a stark contrast to the fiery woman he had come to know. He liked both sides of the woman who sat before him. He decided to make their time together count.

Sakura decided to interrupt the comfortable silence between them before it got too comfortable.

"Well, where is my letter?"

"Uh uh kiddo, it's in the kitchen with breakfast. It was my only guarantee that I would have the pleasure of your company."

"You're using my letter as a bargaining chip?"

"Yep."

"And all I have to do is eat breakfast?"

"Yep."

"Whatever, I was going to eat your breakfast anyway. I don't see why I should have to cook when somebody's already done it."

Syaoran's neutral face turned into a smirk.

"Then I change my mind."

"What?" Sakura looked confused.

"If you want your letter then you have to give me a half-hour lesson."

The colour drained from her face. He couldn't be serious. It wasn't so much the fact that she had to kiss him but it was ludicrous to assume that she was actually going to teach him anything. It would be too embarrassing to have to kiss and give instruction. Besides, he was pretty much perfect as it was. Why did she have to tell him that his kisses were only satisfactory? Why did she always have to get herself into these situations?

"No."

"Then I'm afraid you can't have that letter. Too bad really, it was attached to a package. Looked like a present."

Sakura thought about the package wistfully. It might be from her Tomoyo. Or her brother. She'd been in the dome for nearly a month now without any outside contact. Time to swallow my pride, she thought.

"Actually Syaoran," she said, using his first name for the first time, "I was wondering if you could give me lessons."

Now Syaoran is not nearly dense enough to fall for such a ruse and realised that Sakura was probably embarrassed about the whole ordeal. But because his name had sounded so good when it rolled off of her tongue and because he liked the prospects of being able to do whatever he wanted with her fabulous body for an entire half-hour, he nodded his head in agreement.

Sakura smiled a brilliant smile. Now she wouldn't have to embarrass herself. Then the idea of what she had just agreed to finally hit her and her smile vanished. Oh my God. I have to spend a whole half-hour in Li's company and he's going to give me a lesson in love-making!

"Wait, wait, wait! I changed my mind. Let's arrange something else. Please."

"Nope. Sorry babe, a deal's a deal. Now come have breakfast and if you promise to show up for our little lesson then I might give you your letter right away."

Sakura's cheery mood had disappeared but breakfast did sound appealing to hr noisy stomach so she rose to her feet when Syaoran pulled on her hands. He didn't make a move to let go of her hand and headed for the door but Sakura yanked her hand out of his grasp and stopped.

"I have to get dressed."

He nodded. "I'll wait outside."

"No, its okay," she said shyly, "you can stay."

"Really?"

"No." She laughed and Syaoran just grinned as he closed the door behind him.

She was a fiery and fun little minx and she was going to be his. She was different and he liked it. Syaoran had thought long and hard about her before he had fallen asleep the night before. When she had come into the room last night and stood by his bed he had feigned sleep to see what she would do.

He liked her, he decided. He liked her a lot. He had to think about how he was going to handle the situation. He had no intentions of just sleeping with her and then ditching her anymore. All thoughts of that had flown out the window when she had said his name.

If he slept with her it would be special. Like introduce her to his mother special. If he decided that he didn't like her enough to make a relationship out of it then he wouldn't sleep with her at all.

But if he decided the latter that didn't mean he was going to keep from fooling around with her. He didn't wan to hurt her but he couldn't go a year without some form of excitement. He planned on spending the day with her and seeing how things went and hopefully he could make his decision by the end of it.

She opened the door and appeared behind him. He seemed so deep in thought that she didn't want to disturb him. She had taken extra care with her appearance today. She didn't know why but she felt that she might be spending quite a bit of time with him today. Her next conference for the scientific aspect of the dome wasn't until tomorrow so she had all the time in the world.

Her short cropped brown hair hung to frame her face and she had applied very little make up, applying a shimmering gloss to her lips. Quite a bit of light brown skin was visible as she had adorned a green halter top and a pair of jeans that ended in a cuff just above her knee. They made her legs look even longer than they already were and the final affect of the entire outfit was very attractive and fun.

She quietly tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around, ready to defend himself against an attacker.

"Whoa, easy there Tex, I don't bite."

He smiled wordlessly and took her hand. This time she didn't protest but allowed herself to be taken to the kitchen.

They walked in silence, each lost within their own thoughts.

'Maybe I was right to think that there was more to him.'

'She looks like sex on legs. Really, really nice legs.'

Of course, Sakura could be wrong.

* * *

It was nightfall now and Sakura and Syaoran had spent the entire day together. They had both come out of the ordeal rather unscathed minus the odd arguments about Pringles and Eriol.

No matter how much Sakura may be warming to Syaoran, there was certainly no love lost between her and Eriol. But for some reason Syaoran liked him and vice versa. In the end Sakura had stormed off declaring that she wouldn't spend another minute of her precious time in Syaoran's presence only to have him intercept her at the door and offer an apology with a kiss.

Sakura really was trying to distance herself so that she didn't nd up looking like a fool when he made known his intentions but she found it harder and harder to do so. He was extremely charming and funny when he wanted to be.

Now the two of them were resting on Sakura's bed and looking at the pictures that Tomoyo had sent. Sakura had been disappointed that the package didn't hold a goft from her brother but it was as if Tomo had read her mind by sending her the pictures and portraits. Sakura encouraged the other members of the dome to bring in their own pictures and they said that they would have them within the week,

"So who's this guy?" Sakura smiled at the photo that Syaoran was inquiring about. Syaoran was frowning down at a picture of Sakura wrapped in some guy's arms. They were smiling but despite their closeness Syaoran felt as though they were merely friendly. That didn't stop the sharp stab of jealousy in his stomach though.

"He's my brother."

"Oh." Syaoran laughed at his own stupidity.

"What's so funny?"

Syaoran continued to chuckle but just shook his head at her curious look. Sakura just smiled. She liked his laugh. It was very masculine. It made her feel…safe.

"And who is this?"

Sakura looked sadly down at the picture of a young woman with raven hair that spilled down her back in loosed waves. Her mother had died when she was only three years old. She didn't really remember anything about her but Sakura knew that she had been interested in marine biology and that's what had started Sakura off as a scientist herself. Practising biochemistry made her feel closer to her mother.

She said as much to Syaoran and watched his eyes cloud with sorrow. For her. There was definitely something more to Syaoran Li and she was glad that she spent the day with him. She felt as if she could be closer to him now. He seemed different from the arrogant man she had thought she known. Now he was like the man that had first saved her from the drunk in the elevator.

Syaoran was having similar thoughts about her. He recognized the sorrow she felt when she talked about her mother. He had experienced the same feeling when his father had passed. Sakura really was a special person. She was witty, charming, childish, and fiery all at the same time. He had started of the day wondering whether or not she could become special to him. He had made his decision.

Sakura could very well become the one woman who tied him down. She was a keeper.

**Sorry, not exactly long guys, I know. But a little more Eriol and Tomo in this one and we now know that the original dispute between the two involved a commercial made by Eriol. And Sakura and Syaoran are getting pretty cozy am I right?**


	8. Booty Booty Booty!

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learned in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**Again, this is dedicated to all of the loyal reviewers and to future reviewers I have yet to meet.**** BTW, let's all give me a round of applause for reaching the eighth chapter! I know it doesn't sound like much but this is the most I've ever written for a fan fic.**

**I'm also thinking of starting up another CCS one so check it out when you have the chance...and when i finally get off my ass and try to post it lol.  
**

**Chapter 8…**

Syaoran stalked the halls in search of his petite and beautiful companion. He knew now that he could care for her but he still wasn't positive about whether or not he wanted to. He was torn between wanting to be with her and wanting to push her away. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but deep down he was afraid. He laughed inwardly at himself. What would the world say if they knew that Syaoran Li was afraid of tiny scrap of a woman? Little Sakura standing at 5"4. Ooooh, frightening. The truth was he didn't know what to make of her.

She could be petty and childish, he looked back at the Pringles incident, but she could also be warm and passionate, she was in tune with herself and didn't feel as if she needed to prove anything to anyone. She was comfortable with herself. Syaoran found her carefree nature refreshing and found himself being pulled in against his will.

Maybe he didn't want to be in a serious relationship. Maybe he found the entire concept of a single girl for the rest of his life depressing. He wanted variety, lots of it. But for now he was sure that he could be happy with Sakura. More content than he had been with anybody else, of that he was positive. So for the moment he was hunting her down. Today he was going to teach her a lesson.

He laughed at the way her face had looked upon realizing that he had a free pass to her body for half an hour. She had looked scandalized, shocked, frightened…but he had seen the anxious anticipation in her eyes and knew that somewhere inside she wanted him almost as much as he wanted her. And he was going to get her.

Opening the door to the sitting room he saw her bustling around and straightening up the furniture. She had a rag in one hand for dusting and the other kept straying to her hair to ensure it was still in place. A smile played with the corners of Syaoran's mouth involuntarily. She looked adorable. How she could look adorable and elegant at the same time he couldn't figure but she managed it. She was wearing a rose coloured suit that consisted of a pencil skirt ending just above the knee and a waist jacket with three-quarter-length sleeves. There were pearls at her throat and her hair had been pulled up in a stylish chignon behind her head. A flush was working its way up her neck to settle on her tanned cheeks so that it was barely visible at all.

"Need some help?"

Sakura jumped around at the sound of his voice and she dropped the vase she had just lifted up to dust. Sensing the disaster waiting to happen, Syaoran had moved forwards and had managed to catch the vase before it hit the floor.

"If I didn't know any better then I would have to say I make you nervous." A masculine smirk made itself know on his face.

Sakura stopped her gaze from drifting to his mouth before replying, "Me, nervous? Don't be ridiculous, you just startled me, that's all."

His infuriating smirk didn't disappear but turned into a smile instead, prompting one of her own.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous," then, noticing the smirk deepen on his features, she quickly clarified, "I'm going on national television in ten minutes to discuss what we've learned."

"Well you look great."

"Really, it's not too much? A little uptight maybe? I know pink isn't really my colour but I thought I could try it out for today, you know? Maybe be a little more feminine. I hear that pink makes a girl feel graceful so I'm trying this out in the hopes that I don't, well you know." She gestured at the vase that she had nearly smashed seconds before.

She was exquisite. She was classy, beautiful and she had an elegance that she wasn't even aware of. It almost seemed as though at some point in her life she had taken a huge blow to her self esteem and then overcome it. She had so many insecurities and the ones he saw were just on the surface. He wondered who could have possible hurt Sakura so badly that she was always second guessing herself. It didn't show very often though. Which meant that his Sakura was strong and able to overcome whatever that bastard had done to her.

"Really Sakura, you look great. Nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Sakura looked to Syaoran. How could he always be so sure of himself. Compared to his security it seemed as though she constantly doubted herself. Then again, maybe she did.

"Oh, I just remembered, I wrote down some lines for you to say in case any one asks you any questions. You know, to make you sound smart."

It was a dig at him, he knew. She was trying to get him to react and really, he wanted to. He almost missed when they used to fight. When his fiery Sakura used to give him headaches. A lot had happened in less than two weeks. They had been in the dome for nearly three months now but he had found himself warming to her a little over a week ago. Had he really decided that he wanted Sakura? That he could care for her more than anyone else? That maybe he wasn't the playboy he had made himself up to be?

"Thanks but I think I can handle it." He said it in a very dry tone that had her lips quirking in a delightful way.

Sakura couldn't help but grin. She wondered why he didn't react anymore but she figured it had something to do with wanting to stay on her good side. Too bad, she was starting to get bored.

"Okay Li, get over here and push this couch a little to the left."

He obliged but not without grumbling, "I like it better when you call me Syaoran. In fact, I want you to call me Syaoran."

"Ya well we don't always get what we want."

"You're right. Besides, I'm satisfied with the half hour we'll be spending in each others company when you're done this segment. Maybe I'll get you to call me Syaoran then."

Sakura stared at him in confusion for about three seconds before it dawned on her and her face twisted in humorous rage as she remembered that they had their little lesson later. She had put it off for the past couple of days in the hopes that he would forget but how could either of them forget when he kept making lewd comments?

Before she could reply however, a loud beeping sound rang through the entire dome. Less than a minute later, the other two occupants came rushing into the sitting room. They were looking rather flush and Syaoran couldn't decide if it was from rushing up to the sitting room or from a previous activity. His face blanched at the thought of Rachel and Ben together, they would have some horrible looking babies he decided.

After the loud sound had subsided Sakura had hurried over to the TV and started to hook up some cords.

"I'm off to get myself a drink."

Syaoran stalked out of the room, barely hearing Sakura's reply that had something to do with starting without him.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes later, Sakura, Ben, and Rachel sat on the plush sofa opposite the television. To an outsider, one who would peer into a window perhaps, it appeared as though the three companions had lost their minds. They nodded in silence, they spoke to seemingly no one in particular, and they replied to ghost-like comments.

This is how Syaoran found them, a sherry in hand. They were silent for the moment all staring rather interestedly toward the television. Syaoran glanced, bored, towards the television noticing thin man with a sallow complexion delivering a rather monotonous speech. He vaguely wondered why Sakura was watching TV instead of meeting the people for her conference and then found a better question…why was she watching such a boring program?

He automatically positioned himself beside the pretty brunette and slung a loose arm about her shoulders, "Who's the boring baldy?"

If Syaoran had noticed the looks of horror and shock that came from Ben and Rachel he gave no sign. He obviously hadn't notice the deep blush that had made itself known on Sakura's face nor the barely contained anger in her eyes because if he had then he would not have continued on with, "Seriously, you academic types are brain-damaged. You have no sense of entertainment. How did such an old man make television in the first place? He looks like he should of passed away long ago with his dinosaur brethren. "

By this time Sakura was shaking in anger. She fixed a tight smile on her face as she turned to him and gestured toward the television, "This is Howard Bernheart, the director of my company and my immediate commander. He is also the man in charge of the interview and the following press conference."

She let her words sink in and smirked in satisfaction when she saw realization dawn in his eyes before continuing on with the introduction, "Mr. Bernheart, this is Syaoran Li. He is our final companion and his donations have been quite the aid. I apologize for his earlier opinions. I realize that insults of that kind are best kept to ones self…rest assured he will be informed on proper protocol."

The man on the TV smiled. Sakura was so young, so bright and promising. She only seemed to have one problem; she was far too serious. The smile seemed to light up his face, making him appear to be years younger.

"Please, please Sakura, no need to reprimand the man. He is no youngster. And neither am I. And while I don't appreciate having the fact rubbed in my face, I have come to terms with it. Let no grudge be born between us."

Syaoran smiled at Sakura's employer; clearly he was an understanding man. Then why was the disapproving frown still lingering on Sakura's face?

"Now Sakura, tell me exactly what you and your colleagues have observed! I'm eager to hear about the actual results, not just the teams work ethics."

Sakura fixed the smile back on to her face and nobody seemed to be able that it was forced. She headed into a long-winded speech about the mating habits of the domes mosquitoes and how they affected the reproduction of the tree frogs. Sakura figured that if they were to change the niche in any way shape or form then both reproduction rates would lower. Rachel and Ben were nodding their heads as if this was common knowledge…Syaoran was not.

Afterwards, as they were all saying their goodbyes, Syaoran couldn't remember a single thing his fiery little nymph had said. He was too busy staring at her velvet mouth to actually hear the words coming out of it. He thought that it looked quite appealing in the grim line it had assumed when the smile had fooled no one. He was really in for it now.

Ten minutes later found everyone leaving the sitting room in silence. Everyone was tired and Sakura brushed off Syaoran's advances with ease. After seeing the dejected look on his face she smiled a bit and Syaoran realized that even a quirk of her lips could cause her face to light up. He left her alone and headed off to the library seeing as Sakura had decided to occupy their room.

He took a seat on the rotating office chair and flicking on the laptop, decided to see if Eriol had succeeded with Sakura's friend.

* * *

Sakura, who was currently lying on her stomach with her own laptop propped in front of her, had the same idea and wanted to check up on her friend. She hadn't talked to Tomoyo in ages. How was she? Was she over Eriol? The words that had popped up on the screen quickly stopped that idea from shaping.

**Tom says: 5 000 000 bucks to fix my broken heart :( **

**Mental Health is Overrated says: What happened?**

**Tom says: Eriol showed up and i fell in luv all over again. I felt alive again for the first time in months. I wanted to sing and cry all at the same time. It sucked.**

Sakura wanted to laugh at her best friend but she was too busy desperately looking for any wisdom she could pull out of her ass.

**Mental Health is Overrated says: umm yah. Personally I dunno what u ever saw in him. Sure he's okay looking and he was relatively charming but so in any other slime ball hoping to get some booty.**

**Tom says: did u jus say booty?**

**Mental Health is Overrated says: Ya.**

**Tom says: Riggggghhhht.**

**Mental Health is Overrated says: putting my oddities aside, what exactly happened?**

Tomoyo went on to explain exactly what went down in her apartment the day before finally finishing with,

**And then I kicked him out and through a vase full of gorgeous flowers at his head.**

**Mental Health is Overrated says: You did what?**

**Tom says: you heard me.**

**Mental Health is Overrated says: Why?!**

**Tom says: Because I was scared!**

**Mental Health is Overrated says: Of Eriol. Who the hell would be scared of Eriol?**

**Tom says: No not Eriol. Scared that he was going to hurt me again.**

**Mental Health is Overrated says: Oh. Well, good choice then. You know what?! I'm suddenly angry. I wish that stupid shit head would fall off a cliff. And I can't believe I've made friends with the enemy! How could I be so dumb. I gonna give Li a piece of my mind about his dear buddy. Bye Tomo.**

Logging off, Sakura slammed her laptop closed and sat up. Swinging her legs off the bed she quickly strode off to find Mr. Big Head Li.

* * *

**Xiao Lang says: So what happened?**

**Love stinks says: She kicked me out and through a vase at my head. **

**Xiao Lang says: She did what?**

**Love stinks says: u heard me.**

**Xiao Lang says: Why?!**

**Love stinks says: Probably because she was scared.**

**Xiao Lang says: Of u? Who the hell would be scared of you?**

**Love stinks says: Not of me. Scared that I was going to hurt her again.**

**Xiao Lang says: Oh. Well let's stop talking before I get angry. Some chicks are too high strung as far as I'm concerned ya know? And if this chick is anything like Sakura than you're in for a rough time and it's almost better to give up. Unless she's really like Sakura and then you must keep her.**

**Love stinks says: She's not an object.**

**Xiao Lang says: man you got it bad.**

**Love stinks says: I know. **

Just then the library door slammed against the wall in a peace shattering manner. Sakura, who had had time to stew on her way over, stormed into the high-ceilinged room and made a bee-line for him. He closed his laptop lest she see anything and stood up to his intimidating height of 6"3, squaring off for battle.

To her credit, Sakura didn't back down but she did take the time to notice that he was looking incredibly sexy and her brain recognized the injustice of having to yell at someone who was soooooooo distracting.

"What now Sakura?" His tone was a little more clipped than usual due to the surprise of her violence but it only served to fuel Sakura's flame…even if it had hurt a little.

"How can you be friends with Hirigizawa?!"

Syaoran, who had not expected such an out-of-the-blue attack, was taken aback at the random outburst.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I asked you a simple question and I demand an answer!"

Syaoran was growing increasingly angry as she carried on. She had no right to come in here and take this tone with him. Had they not been friends themselves that very morning? Who was she to butt into his life at all?

"Shame that you're not going to get one."

"What's the matter Li? Can't come up with a good answer? Don't worry about it. I put you on the spot there. It would take me at least a week to find one of Hirigizawa's good qualities…if he even has any."

"What is your problem?!"

"You and Hirigizawa are. You both just walk into our lives and attempt to sweep us off our feet and I'm not falling for it like she did. I won't be hurt like Tomoyo. You can't always get what you want."

"Hurt like Tomoyo? Is that a joke? What about Eriol? He's the one lying awake all hours of the night because your little friend is too much of a cold hearted bitch to even give him the time of day."

"She loves him!"

"She sure has a strange way of showing it."

"Well excuse her for not wanting to star in Hirigizawa's next tasteless porno!"

"It's not even like that."

"Whatever Li. Just stay out of our lives!"

"I didn't want to be in it in the first place."

The words followed Sakura out of the room. He had never cared about her. He had just wanted some booty. And she really needed to stop saying booty.

**AN: Well, I figured I needed to mix it up a bit. Who knows where I'm going with this cuz I sure don't lol. I write it as it comes to my brain lol. Or when I'm minutes away from sleep. But I don't realy remember those thoughts. Too bad really, I'm sure they're some of my best. **

**Neway, Please review. I really want to know what everyone thinks okay? I live off of feedback.**


	9. Boot Knocking and Apologies

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learnt in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**Alright, this chapter is dedicated to a very special friend of mine who likes to compliment my work. That's why I keep her around ;) jk jk I luv her lol. Thank you very much **_**Abandoned Soul**_** for making me get off my arse to right another chapter!**

**Chapter 9…**

_Tensions are running very high in Kinimoto Sakura's biosphere as famous actor Li Syaoran causes another confrontation. To see the aforementioned argument, tune in to My Dome. The show airs week nights at 8/7 central._

Tomoyo frowned as she took a sip of her mocha latté. This coffee house was just around the corner from her apartment and was a favourite of hers and Sakura's. She sighed for the billionth time that morning. Oh how she missed her best friend. Both of them were going through such hard times right now. She felt that in someway she had caused Sakura's problems with Li-san too.

It was all Eriol's fault. Damn him for being so charming!

Her eyes drifted back up to the small television situated across the room and strained her ears to catch more of what the anchorwoman was saying. She had to be sure to catch the argument later tonight. In some small way she felt disgusted by intruding on a private conversation but it the entire country was going to see it then hell, what was one more person?

Tomoyo leaned over to tug the top of her boots up and admired her wonderful sense of fashion for the umpteenth time that day. She loved her brown suede knee-highs. And while she was at it, her white mini was looking fantastic too. And hey, it couldn't hurt to think about how the colour of her boots matched her new jacket. How ingenious the designers were! All you had to do was tie it at the waste and it fell to just above her knees.

Gah, how empty her life was without Sakura! She had even taken to complimenting herself daily. She needed a therapist. Or a boyfriend. No, no. Not a boyfriend.

She sighed again as she grabbed her purse and headed over to the counter to pay for her breakfast.

"Good morning Tomoyo! Have you heard from Sakura-chan?"

"Hi Chiharu. Even if I hadn't heard from her I would know what was going on."

"Oh yes. Isn't the publicity shameful? For Kami's sake people, let hem have some privacy!"

"I agree. So what do I owe you?"

"Oh, it's already been paid for."

"What do you mean? I haven't paid for anything."

"I know. It was a tall gentleman with black hair. He was very handsome. He said he would pay your bill. He left just a minute ago."

"Thank you Chiharu."

Tomoyo was out the door before she could hear the cashiers reply. Turning speedily about, she checked the sidewalks for Eriol. Was he stalking her now? At any rate, she had to pay him back. She couldn't let a man pay all her tabs. Especially not Eriol. She wasn't a simpering female and she didn't need him to take care of her anymore. She was going to be independent if it killed her!

"Looking for someone?"

She squealed and spun around. There was Eriol, smooth as glass, leaning against the doorway, waiting for her.

"How dare you!"

"Oh don't get on your high horse with me Tomoyo. You secretly want me back in your life. I know it, even if you don't; so I'm sticking around. I'm going to do everything I used to do until you get used to seeing me around because this time, I'm not going anywhere."

Tomoyo huffed and found that she couldn't make a reply. Frustrated with herself for showing any sign of weakness, she turned and stalked back towards her apartment. He came up beside her and took her hand.

"You look fantastic today by the way."

She growled and took her hand out of his. "Listen Eriol, if I had wanted you around I would have told you. Go away or I'm calling the police. This could be construed as sexual harassment."

"Empty threats never worked on me."

"They're not empty. I mean it. Leave me alone."

"No can do."

Without deigning to make a reply, she spun on her heel and headed straight for a telephone booth. Caught slightly off guard, it took a moment for Eriol to realize what she was doing before he jogged after her. He watched her slide into the phone booth and marvelled that she should choose a metal one instead of a see through one. In fact, this phone booth seemed rather familiar.

He slid in after her. Tomoyo gasped as she felt him so close. It was a very small space and his body was crushed up against hers.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

His husky voice had Tomoyo remembering the first time she had been bold enough to initiate anything in their relationship. She usually just let Eriol take the lead but she had wanted him to know how much she cared. It was a spontaneous, spur-of-the-moment thing and she had pulled him into this very phone-booth. Her eyes darkened in sadness.

The change didn't go unnoticed to Eriol and he turned her around so she could see the sincerity in his own eyes as he said, "I'm not going to hurt you again."

He cupped her jaw with his hand and knew that she wasn't going to resist him. Their breath mingled as he lowered his head and captured her lips with his own. It was softer than either of them had known it could be. He was gentle and she let him sweep her away. This was how it should be. This was…right.

She took her lips from his to whisper into the silence, "I know."

**

* * *

**

The newscaster had been right when she said tensions were running high. The four occupants of the dome were sitting down to a delicious looking meal, courtesy of Ben, and the silence was almost suffocating. The smaller, gangly looking male kept shooting reassuring half-smiles to the two ladies, not that Rachel needed them seeing as she was eating her meal rather unaffectedly. Both Sakura and Syaoran were staring at their plates; one in anger and the other in remorse.

Syaoran couldn't quite believe that he had said something so callous. The words replayed themselves in his head, the same as they had all night; _I didn't want to be in your life in the first place._

The sad thing was that it was so far from the truth. He had said it in anger…in revenge. She had basically told him to get rid of his friend or she would forget about him. If that hadn't been bad enough, then she had also said that his affection was unwarranted and she didn't want it. That was fine. She wasn't going to get it any more. Except that he really wanted her to accept it. Too bad; she was going to hate him forever now. He had seen the hurt in her eyes as he said those final words. She was never going to trust him again.

He chanced a glance up at Sakura. Her eyes were dead. There was no expression in them at all. It was so unlike-her that it scared him. There was no trace of hurt or anger…just silence. He had done that. He had taken the light out of Sakura's eyes. He wanted to kill himself.

"Thank you for the meal Mr. Rosedale. By the way Sakura, I've been tracking the movements of the butterflies and it almost appears as though they're migrating. It's the most peculiar thing. I'd appreciate it if you would observe it for yourself. Meet me in the green room in half-an-hour?"

"I would really rather no-"

"Excellent, see you there."

Sakura stared moodily back into her breakfast. Why couldn't everybody just leave her alone? She wanted to wallow in self-righteous anger and pity. She should have just stayed home.

"Does anybody else find it strange that she calls me Mr. Rosedale when we're knocking boots?"

Syaoran snorted in laughter for the first time since the argument and Sakura looked up perplexed. A little bit of the light had come back into her eyes. She was curious.

"What's knocking boots mean?"

Ben looked genuinely shocked and Syaoran laughed harder then before. His naïve little Sakura. The perfect woman.

"Umm, never mind."

"No really Ben, I want to know!"

"It means that we…that Rachel and I…we ummm…"

"He's talking about the bunnies Sakura."

Sakura turned to glare at Syaoran for talking in her presence at all but his meaning quickly caught on and she whipped around in surprise with a mixture of disgust to face Ben.

"Eww, we're eating!"

In unison, the two men lowered their heads and grinned, "Sorry."

**

* * *

**

"Butterflies don't migrate in the middle of summer."

"Yes, but all the evidence says otherwise. Watch the pattern." Rachel rewound the tapes for what felt like the billionth time.

Sakura watched as several different species of butterflies began their migration. For it was migration. How could it be anything else? But why now? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Alright Rachel, so they're migrating. Why?"

"Well that's what's fascinating actually… they're all moving towards the centre of the dome. It's almost as if they were intelligent enough to realize that it would make a more liveable environment. It doesn't make any sense to me either. If the butterflies are able to realize where they would flourish then why not do it out in the wild?"

"Good question. Continue to monitor the situation and report back to me in about a week's time. For the moment I would really like to write my follow up on the larvae."

"Yes Mrs. Kinimoto."

"Thank you."

Sakura sighed and lifted herself out of the chair. Three more days and she would take a camera into the actual dome. She was still working out the kinks in the contamination factor. She needed to ensure that nothing was going destroy all her hard work. But why was she finding it so hard to concentrate?

Li. It was his entire fault. He couldn't just leave her to her own devices. She would have been perfectly content with being shunned as the nerdy science girl. Why couldn't he have treated her the same way he treated Rachel?

She was doubly upset because she had made a realization sometime in the night. A few hours after she had locked the door on Syaoran. Maybe even before she had done it. She didn't know exactly when she figured it out but she was in love with Syaoran Li. She was in love with the man who just wanted to have a fling.

It was thoroughly depressing. And the worst part was that she couldn't change her feelings. She couldn't turn them off. Why not? It was clear enough that the emotionless bastard Syaoran Li could do it…why couldn't she?

She felt…dead. Like her heart had shrivelled up and died. Gone forever. Hell, she even looked dead. Her limp hair and sallow complexion hadn't gone unnoticed in the mirror this morning. She had brought it upon herself. Her heart was too easily won. When had her feelings gone from such a strong dislike to such a powerful love? And why couldn't he feel it too?

"We need to talk?"

Sakura jumped a foot in the air and spun around to see a faintly amused Syaoran step out of the shadows.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Syaoran frowned as he watched Sakura. She had crouched down ever so slightly and turned away from him. Her body language was screaming out to him: fuck off, you're dangerous.

He hadn't wanted to scare her. He just wanted…well, he just wanted her.

"Please Sakura. I need to talk to you."

"Look Li, I don't have time for this. I have a very important report to compose and the observations need to be made on the butterfly migration. On top of that I'm worried about contaminating my project…I really can't talk right now."

"Alright. I wanted to do this the easy way but if I must…"

Sakura looked on perplexed as he strode purposely towards her. She hasped in surprise as he picked her p and through him over her shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down!" She pounded viciously on his lower back as he led her to their room.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"NO."

Without making a reply he carried on. She was really lighter than she looked. Either that or he had spent way too much time in the gym.

"If you don't let me down I'll scream."

Still he refrained from speaking. It could all wait till they reached the room. She had to hear him out. He broke into a run as her ear-piercing howls echoed down the empty corridor and threw her down on the bed as he reached their room.

"SHUT UP!!"

Sakura immediately stopped screaming and shoved her back to the wall at his frightening roar. He was truly intimidating when he wanted to be.

"You're going to listen to me. Understand?"

She nodded dumbly and scooted further along the wall when he sat next to her. He didn't follow her and she sighed in relief mingled with disappointment. It was disgusting how this forceful and commanding Syaoran could be so attractive.

"You came into the library and accused me of being friends with Eriol. I'm sorry that you despise my friend but I didn't particularly see how he had anything to do with us. I was surprised and most of the things that came out of my mouth held no truth."

"So Hirigizawa doesn't love Tomoyo?"

"Don't make this about them Sakura."

"Sorry."

"I know. So let's go through everything shall we? My first offence in your eyes was…?"

"When we first met you said I had a big mouth."

"Actually, when we first met I saved you from an alcoholic perv but yes…I did say you had a big mouth. Now I must tell you that I love your mouth. I love everything about it…it's shape, the feel, the taste…even the words that come out of it. My next offence?"

Sakura frowned. Was he going to apologize for everything? That was kind of…sweet. She played along.

"I think you winked at me."

"And if I did?"

"I didn't like it."

"Then I'll apologise and promise to never wink at another girl for the rest of my life. Unless of course you ask me to. Next?"

Did that mean that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life? Or was he asking her to be his friend for as long as he lived? Sakura decided she was reading into things way too much. She smiled and recited the next thing he did to bug her.

"You stole my Pringles."

"Ahh yes…the Pringles incident. Here you go." And as he said the words, a tube of Pringles was pulled out and handed to her. She lifted it up and read the bottom. Sakura's name was scrawled there in Syaoran's messy script. She smiled and popped the lid off before shoving some in her mouth. She tentatively offered him some.

"Uh uh lady, those are all yours. What's next?"

"Syaoran this is silly. I get it."

"No really, we have to keep going. Next?"

She sighed. "During the Pringles incident you called me abnormal and a crazy bitch, you insulted my linguistic abilities, and you called me immature. Oh yes, and you drove me to my bedroom where I happened upon Rachel and Ben 'knocking boots.'"

"You have an astounding memory."

"Thank you."

"You are abnormal but I thank god for it. In my defence you jumped me so if I called you a crazy bitch then it was an impulse thing. You are crazy but you're not a bitch. You are the most intelligent and articulate woman I know. Unfortunately, as to the horrible image that was driven into your astounding memory when you returned to your room, I can do nothing. But I hope to fill your mind with more pleasant memories in the future. Moving on…?"

The smile on Sakura's face was growing larger every second and Syaoran was glad to see that the sparkle was almost back in her eyes.

"You were always very sarcastic…and you wanted bud begs to swallow my head."

"I'm a sarcastic person by nature but only when I feel threatened. Take it as a compliment that you can get my back up. And if bed bugs ever swallowed your head I would personally hunt them all down and piece it back together."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome. What's next on the agenda?"

"You stared at me."

"Can you blame me?"

He eyed her appreciatively and she assumed that that was all the answer she was going to get. She immediately moved on, probing her memory for more incriminating acts.

"You called me your love interest."

"Do you have a problem with being my love interest?"

"Not anymore."

"Then we'll move on."

"You said I looked like hell."

"Everyone does when they first wake up. If it make you feel better, I want to ravish you very morning you wake up in the bed next to me…whether you look like hell or not."

"You let me hit you because you liked my smile."

"And if you promise to smile every time you hit me then you may do it again and again for as long as you like."

"Are you charming me?"

"I hope so. Next?"

"You kissed me."

"And you liked it."

"I did not."

"Don't lie."

"Okay so I liked it. I didn't ask for it."

"I can't promise I'll never do it again. One day I might just slip and fall and my lips might touch your lips and then I'll have broken my promise. We can't have that now, can we?"

"No I suppose not. That would be tragic."

"Next."

"You were very arrogant."

"I don't think we have to worry about that anymore. You've definitely knocked me down a peg or two."

"I couldn't help it. Your big head was suffocating me."

"My apologies."

By now the smiles on both faces were rather large. They seemed to be genuinely enjoying themselves. They were talking without fighting. He was showing her that he cared about what she thought. That he wanted to change himself for the better but Sakura didn't want to change him at all. At any rate, she was no longer angry at him.

"You sexually assaulted me in my sleep and then held my mail hostage."

"Well, from now on, I promise to only sexually assault you when you are wide awake. And you can keep your mail. I don't need it. Unless it's from an old boyfriend; then I must burn it."

"Oh really?"

"I cannot tell a lie."

"Fair enough."

"Next."

"You insulted my boss."

"Technology escapes me."

"Indeed."

"Next."

Now they had reached the most pivotal part of their conversation. Sakura was dreading it. Syaoran was waiting for it. The entire reason he had started the conversation was about to come up. He had to reassure her, no matter what.

A frown came to Sakura's face as she remembered his most recent offence. He saw the hurt reflected in her eyes once more as she said, "You told me you didn't want to be a part of my life."

"Yes, I did. And I meant it. I don't want to be a part of your life Sakura. I want to **be** your life. I realize now that I want to share everything with you Sakura. What I said last night was said in anger and hurt. What I say now, I say it…with love."

Sakura jolted. He said love. He loved her? How could they possibly be in love? It was too short. They had only known each other for…well let's see. They met in December. The dome was built in four months. They had been in the dome for four months. They had only known each other for nine months now. But they had liked each other for even less time. This all seemed rather ridiculous.

"Does it bother you that I love you? You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to get it out there so you know how I feel about you Sakura. To me, you are perfect."

Well, that cinched it.

"I think I love you too."

Neither of them spoke again. Syaoran had pulled Sakura into a tight, almost desperate hug before lowering his lips to hers. They stayed like that for several moments before Sakura pulled away from him.

"We forgot one."

"We forgot one what?"

"An offence. You never gave me that lesson."

"Trust me love, you don't need it."

_Love._ She liked the sound of that. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**

* * *

**

so there it is. Don't worry, it's not over yet lol. Usually i dislike stories where the characters fall in love so soon but i believe that Sakura easily loves people and Syaoran has been waiting for someone who he could love. It feels right to me lol.

please REVIEW if you wanna see more lol


	10. Are you sleeping with the milkman?

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learnt in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**Hey Guys, sorry it's late**…

Sakura grinned for the billionth time that morning. She couldn't help it, she was happy. She knew why, of course. One word says it all; Syaoran. He was positively perfect in every possible way. And yes, she was aware of the alliteration clouding that sentence.

"Morning."

She smiled again as she rolled over under the comforter to smile at him. He looked gorgeous. His hair was all mussed from sleep and he smelt wonderful.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you look that good all the time?"

"It comes with the job description."

"You know what? It kind of bugs me. I don't think I can date someone who is so obviously better looking then me. Get out of my bed."

"You're in my bed."

"Right. I'm leaving."

She laughed as his arm snaked around her stomach and held her there. Her laugh turned into a scream as he began to tickle her and she wriggled and writhed around trying to escape his grasp.

"Okay, OKAY…mercy, you win…STOP."

"What's the matter Kura? Someone ticklish?"

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

He mock saluted her then grabbed her by the back of her neck, dragging her head in for a drugging kiss.

"Hey! I said that's not allowed. I can't think straight." Sakura smiled at the smug look on his face. Climbing out o bed, she glanced at the clock.

"Shit! I am sooooooo late."

"What else is new?"

"You shut up. This is your entire fault."

"Yah yah, tell it to my publicist."

"You know, most people say their lawyer. I date the guy with a publicist."

"Why are you talking? You're late."

"Oh yah…shit."

Syaoran watched her scurry around their room looking for this and that and couldn't help but glow in the realization that she was his. Just the way it should be.

"Okay, love you…bye."

Sakura ran out the room and she was two feet away before he had followed her out and grabbed her by the wrist. She spun back around to face him and he pulled her in once more. She willingly went to his arms and stayed there for several moments.

"I love you too."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran's words. She never would have believed someone if they had told her that she was going to fall in love and be loved in return by Syaoran Li. It seemed so…impossible, so…surreal.

She booked it to the sitting room and smoothed herself out before entering.

"Ah, Miss Kinimoto, I see you're finally here. The reporters were getting anxious you know. Now you may begin. Ladies and gentlemen, feel free to ask Miss. Kinimoto any questions you may have concerning the dome."

Sakura sat herself in the sofa and gave the television screen her full attention. She watched as a dumpy looking woman with oily hair moved forward to ask her question.

"Miss Kinimoto, how long have you been in the dome? And do you feel as though one year is not enough time?"

"Well, I believe it's been a little over six months since my colleagues and I have begun but we've been through quite a bit and made a lot of progress. I feel as though no time extension will be needed."

A man stepped up this time to deliver his question, "Sakura, what will you do with the dome when your research is completed?"

"In another six months the ecosystem will have stabilized completely. At that time, I would like to open the dome up to many other researches because everyone knows that tons of heads are better than one. I may even have the dome turned into a tourist section and walk people through the system."

"What are you working on right now?"

"Well, a colleague of mine, Rachel Taylor, discovered a unique migration pattern within the butterfly population a couple of months ago. Since then, we have been looking for a way to explain their behavior. We are very close to a discovery which may be beneficial to all beasts."

"What kind of relationship do you have with your colleagues?"

"We have a very good team going. Two of my colleagues are from my own science department and are both putting copious amounts of work into this project. The other, as you all know, is an actor who has donated millions to kick start the project off the ground. Are there any further questions?"

"Are you and Mr. Li dating?"

"I don't believe we're here to discuss my personal life."

"You are right Miss Kinimoto, we certainly are not. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your questions, I hope you have everything you need and have a wonderful day."

Sakura watched as her boss ushered the reporters off screen and out the door. She sighed in relief. The last thing she needed right now was more rumors about her and Syaoran. She just wanted her life to go back to normal.

"SAKURA!!!!!"

Sakura jumped up, looking for the person calling her name.

"Over here Kinimoto."

Sakura looked back to the screen where her boss no longer sat but in his place her best friend and her new boyfriend.

"Moyo! How are you? How did yo--"

"I asked. I was very polite and we all know how charming I can be."

"Hey Hiirigizawa. I'd like to say that it was nice to see you…but it's not. Now go away."

"Fine." Sakura turned her head away as Eriol leaned in to kiss Tomoyo. She was happy for her best friend but she still thought Eriol was scum for what he did. When Eriol had left Tomoyo turned to look at her best friend.

"I have some pretty important news."

"Shit. You and Hiirigizawa are pregnant."

"No."

"You and the milkman?"

"No!"

"Was it the guy across the hall?"

"SHUT UP. I'm being serious."

"Oh gee, I'm not very good at that. I'll try hard though, just for you."

"Sakura, I'm getting married."

"Get out!"

"No really, I am."

"No really, Get out. I can't even look at you. Hiirigizawa! Tomoyo! How could you even think about it?!"

"I thought you would be happy for me."

Sakura sighed in frustration. She didn't want to hurt Tomoyo but man, she was making a huge mistake. "I am happy for you…just not him."

"I want your blessing Kura. Your support would help too."

"Fine, fine. But you can just expect an 'I told you so' when that bastard gets your back up."

"Yah? I don't care. Right now I'm happy and there's nothing you could say that'll push me off my fluffy pink cloud. Besides, whining is the bride's job, not the maid of honor's."

"Wait. Hold up. I'm the maid of Honor? Me? I own!!!!!!!!"

"Well who else would it be?"

"Good point. You need more friends."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Any way Kura, I have to go now, Eriol's waiting. I hope everything is going good with you and your movie star."

"Run along love bird. I'll see you in six months."

"Love you."

"You too."

Sakura listened to her friend calling out to her fiance. God that sounded wierd. Fiance. She heard Eriol asking a question that sounded oddly like 'are you sleeping with the milkman and the guy across the hall' and laughed.

She smiled nostalgically as the screen went blank and her friend was gone. Tomoyo was getting married. She was only twenty-seven. She was so young and beautiful and smart and settling for Hiirigizawa? Okay, scratch the smart part. Oh well, all sakura could think about was how beautiful Tomoyo was going to look in her wedding gown with her raven hair flowing around her face. She had to tell Syaoran!

Sakura ran back to their bedroom and saw that he wasn't there. She changed into a pair of shorts and slipped on a grey baggy sweater that hung off one shoulder, revealing the black strap of her bra. Looking in the mirror, she smiled at herself. She could truly b comfortable around him. She didn't need make up and fancy clothes…she could be completely and totally herself. And still look cute all the same she noted in slight vanity. She decided to check the library.

"Syaoran! Syaoran where are you, you big ass?"

"Hey, that is no way to talk about someone behind their backs."

Sakura spun around with her hand clamped over her heart. "Don't do that!"

"What's all the yelling about?"

"Moyo and Eriol are getting married!"

"I know."

"Oh."

"Yah, he told me last week."

"What! And you didn't say anything? How do you keep something like that to yourself? You guys are the worst. How come she didn't tell me?"

"They weren't really sure of your reaction."

"That makes me feel better."

Syaoran grinned down at his petite girlfriend. She looked so downtrodden that he couldn't help but laugh. "I love it when you pout."

"Really?" The sound came out rather surprised and hopeful.

"Oh ya. It makes me want to do this."

Syaoran pulled her closer and leaned in to capture her lips. They stayed like that for a minute or so and then he pulled away. He looked at her and her eyes were still closed. She was so beautiful and alluring…and all his.

"So what do you think about the marriage?"

"Gimme a minute for my brain to kick in."

He smiled again as her eyes finally fluttered open and her eyelashes batted a couple of times. "Okay, I'm good. Umm, as much as I dislike your slimy little friend, I love Tomo and I want her to be happy…so, I'm okay with it. Plus I'm maid of honour and I so totally own."

"How old are you again?"

"Shut up. Hey, are you best man?"

"Yah."

"Sweet, you're my date!"

"No, really?"

She frowned at the sarcasm in his voice and thwacked his arm. "Okay, turn around and bend over."

"Well, I don't here that one everyday."

She laughed at the dirty implication and then urged him to do what she said. When he did it, albeit reluctantly, she hopped on his back. "To the kitchen!"

"I'm not a horse lady."

"You're right! My bad. You're an ass! Onward donkey face! Get to steppin'."

Syaoran shook his head but did as she said.

"So you're sure you're all right with the wedding?"

"Positive. Everything is going to be Okay."

**Or is it? Muah ha ha haaaa. Jk, Plz, REVIEW**


	11. Loving Deception

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learnt in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**Chapter 11:**

Syaoran paced back and forth in the library. His anxiety was giving him headache and his right hand was beginning to cramp up from opening and closing a little blue jewellery box.

He had come to the conclusion that it was time. He wanted to settle down. He was ready. He wanted someone he could share his life with. Wad that too much to ask?

He wanted to laugh at himself. A couple of months ago he was trying to get with every woman he saw and couldn't give a shit about any individual woman. Now, he was contemplating marriage to a woman he had only known for ten months and only dated for two.

They were adults. They were in love. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was reasonable. The least he could do was ask and if she said no he could probably swindle her into a continued relationship minus the marriage for a couple of years. It was worth a shot.

Still, he was nervous. He had tried to gauge her reaction towards Eriol's wedding. Despite the greasy slime ball comments, she had no complaints as to the age or time frame surrounding the marriage. That had to be a good sign. Right?

He continued his pacing until his legs grew tired. The leather sofa made a whooshing sound as his butt hit the cushion. With his left hand this time, he re-opened the Jewellery box and smiled at the piece of paper he had slid into the slot.

'_I Owe You a Beautiful Diamond Heirloom_'

His grandmother's wedding ring to be precise. It had been in the family for ages. He couldn't wait to get Sakura out of the dome so he could slip that ring on her finger.

* * *

Sakura squealed as she slid down the hallway towards the kitchen in her underwear. She had the entire wing to herself today. Every Saturday the occupants agreed to be completely alone. They came up with the idea to maintain their sanity. Everybody needs alone time.

Usually, Syaoran got the kitchen/bedroom/living room wing but for some reason he had wanted the library/computer room wing today. Ben chose to occupy the anti-contamination room to ensure the security of air levels and Rachel always chooses the control room. How typical.

At any rate, Sakura had cooked up some popcorn and was sliding up and down the halls in her baby boxers and a t-shirt in her socked feet. She slid into the kitchen when she heard the microwave ding to signal that her popcorn was done popping.

She hummed the wedding march, thinking of Tomoyo and Eriol, as she poured syrup on her popcorn. She giggled as she remembered the exact look on Syaoran's face the first time he had seen her do that. She couldn't help it! It tasted sooooooo good!

Back to the living room she went, carrying an entire bottle of root-beer in one hand and her bowl of pop-corn in the other. Kami, she was bored! While the others may need some alone time, she couldn't stand it. She was always around Tomoyo or some of her co-workers. Being alone was never an option. When she had desperately needed alone time, she stayed up till 3:00 in the morning and read a book where she was surrounded by fictional characters. Sakura didn't like to be alone with her own thoughts. Probably because they were so messed up, she thought with a laugh.

She lazed around for the better part of the day, feeling thoroughly bored and alone. She read an entire harlequin romance from beginning to end as she ate her popcorn. She smiled as she thought of Syaoran's reaction to that as well. Sakura couldn't very well help the way she liked things. She happened to enjoy a sappy romance. There was really nothing to be done.

She tapped the remote buttons in search of a movie and almost jumped out of her seat when she saw one of Syaoran's movies playing. Sakura felt that it was her duty as a girlfriend to make up for lost time. She hardly had time to watch TV in the real world. It's probably the reason she hadn't known who Syaoran was in the elevator.

She smiled at the movie's corny title; _Your Heart Desire_.

Watching him, she could tell hat he really wasn't all that bad. In fact, if she had watched TV before meeting him she would have been one of those love-sick 'Oh Syaoran please wink at me!' kind of girls.

The popcorn in the bowl was soon gone and a box of tissues had been emptied completely. It was the pivotal scene. Captain Donnelly (that's Syaoran) was forcing Laura to listen to him:

"_Laura, list the wrongs that I've done to you."_

"_Oh Captain, just go away!"_

"_I mean it Laura. My first offence in your eyes was…?"_

"_You ignored me in front of your army buddies."_

"_Now I would ignore a thousand army buddies if it meant I could spend one minute with you."_

"_You insulted my mother."_

"_It will never happen again. She brought you to life. How could I possibly dislike her?"_

"_You told Clara that you didn't want to be a part of my life."_

"_I don't want to be a part of your life Laura. I want to __**be**__ your life. I realize now that I want to share everything with you Laura. What I said last night was said in anger and hurt. What I say now, I say it…with love."_

Sakura had had enough. She flicked the switch on the TV and slammed the remote on the coffee table.

This had to be a joke. Everything he had said to her the night they made up was from a movie? Some screenwriter had written it all down before hand?

Sakura felt the euphoria of the last couple of weeks crash down around her. Everything he had said to her had been a lie. It was all some elaborate plan to get her in his bed. The worst part was that she had fallen for it! She had fallen for him!

How could he do this to her!

Sakura needed to vent. She needed to be angry. She needed to be sad and desolate. He was worse than Eriol!

At the very least, Eriol had done what he had done out of his own stupidity. In order for Syaoran to do something stupid, he had to have someone write it down for him! Did he even have a mind of his own!

GAH! How could she have fallen for it? He was an actor. A natural born liar. It was his job to pretend to be something he was not.

This entire time she had spent loving him he had been laughing at her behind her back. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Again she had fallen and again she was crushed.

Her entire perception must be off. Maybe Hiirigizawa was actually a good guy. She snorted at that idea. He was friends with the devil incarnate. There was no way he was a good guy.

Somewhere, very deep inside, she wanted to forgive Syaoran. She just felt that what he had done was so terrible. He hadn't even confessed after she had admitted to loving him. He must really not care about her at all.

Sakura fell asleep on the couch with her wet eyelashes sticking to her even wetter cheeks.

* * *

Syaoran continued to pace the room back and forth. A glance at the clock told him it was officially midnight.

He had passed the time away worrying over whether or not it was too soon, how she would react, how much he would give to spend the rest of his life with her…etc. It was a rather uneventful day and he couldn't wait to leave his solitude to find his loving girlfriend.

Girlfriend. He had never used the term before he met Sakura. He had girls. And he had friends who were girls…though they were never really friends, they just had the 'with benefits' title down pat. In the end, Sakura was the only girl he had ever loved.

He shut the door to the library behind him and opted for a nice long shower before he decided to poke the bear. Sakura was tolerant, but waking her up around one am in the morning was surely going to push some buttons.

His shower, too, was spent on thoughts of the future. Were they going to be happy forever? Was he going to be able to fulfill her needs? Did she love him as fiercely as he loved her?

Syaoran thought seriously about his career. He decided a couple hours back that if Sakura agreed to marry him, he would give up acting. He never really liked it. It was just something that he was good at.

He didn't even need the money. He was heir to the Li dynasty…millions of dollars were in his grasp.

That was another thing that bothered him though. Was Sakura just in it for the money? He didn't believe that she could be anyone like that but stranger things gad happened. Maybe she was the actor in the relationship.

He just had to hope. A little blind faith never killed anyone. Sure, it injured them severely, but no deaths so far.

"Sakura Li."

Very pleasant sounding to be sure. He hoped to god she would accept him the way he was. His peculiarities and all. She better he thought with a grin. She was odd enough for the both of them and he still loved her.

He loved her. Loved her with all his heart. Love. It was a frightening concept. A frighteningly exhilarating concept.

With a twist of the wrist, the tap was shut off. Syaoran shivered when the cool air hit his body and he pulled the towel around himself even tighter.

It took him all of ten minutes to look perfectly presentable.

Another glance at the clock told him he had spent longer in the tub than he had imagined. It was now somewhere around two-thirty. She was gonna be pissed!

He didn't care though. He had officially gotten over his fears and was floating on a cloud. Nothing anyone could say was going to bring him down…other than Sakura saying no, of course.

He couldn't find her in their room. He worried for only a moment before discovering her face down on the couch.

When he rolled hr over to examine her face he noted a distinct frown turning her lips; like something was troubling her. He wondered what on earth it could be.

The swollen pink of her eyes revealed that she had cradled and cried herself to sleep. What the hell was the matter with her? Did somebody die? Was she having an emotional breakdown? What could it be?

Syaoran wondered if now mightn't be the best time to pop the question. Then again, if it made her happy then he would feel mighty good about taking her mind off of something. At least for the time being.

She started to tremble in her sleep. It didn't look as if she were resting very well. She looked…disturbed, and lonely.

Well, she would never be lonely again, he decided.

"Sakura…Sakura, honey, wake up."

He shook her very softly and whispered into her ear. God she was delectable. Even when she was asleep he couldn't help but want to ravish her.

"Kinomoto, if you don't wake up and stop me, you're going to get a very pleasant surprise."

He shook her once more before covering her body on the couch with his own. She stirred under the added pressure and her eyelids fluttered into wakefulness.

She didn't seem to mind that he was there at first. Even accepting his kiss, deepening it…moaning into his mouth, but the sound seemed to bring her back. She tore her mouth from his and pushed him onto the floor.

Syaoran didn't know what had happened. One minute they were sharing a romantic kiss and the next he was eating hardwood.

He looked up at his petite girlfriend and saw the dead look in her eyes that he had noticed after their first argument. Well, granted, it wasn't their first argument but it was the first spat that mattered to the both of them. The one he had managed to patch up…somewhat untruthfully.

He remembered his initial thoughts of her anxiety and decided that she was just actng weird due to this unknown factor. His plan remained the same. He would ask her now and hope to god that it took her mind off of her troubles.

"Honey, I want to ask you something."

Sakura didn't move. She just sat on the couch, staring at her knees without making a sound.

Syaoran pushed on, "it's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now but I didn't really know how you would react. It's really important to me though I need to get it off my chest."

Still, she said nothing. Did nothing.

He rethought his timing but he was one to take the bull by the horns…

"First things first…you know that I'm comopletely head over heels in love with you right?"

Finally, a reaction. Not the one he was expecting though; she uttered a most unladylike snort. A derisive laughter. And finally, she looked up at him with her dead eyes. She said no more.

Syaoran didn't know what that was supposed to mean but he figured she was still shaken over something. He was curious but he wanted to keep her mind off things and that's what he was going to do.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

**

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone…review if you wanna see more lol :)**


	12. The Boxes talk?

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learnt in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**Last time…**

"First things first…you know that I'm completely head over heels in love with you right?"

Finally, a reaction. Not the one he was expecting though; she uttered a most unladylike snort. A derisive laughter. And finally, she looked up at him with her dead eyes. She said no more.

Syaoran didn't know what that was supposed to mean but he figured she was still shaken over something. He was curious but he wanted to keep her mind off things and that's what he was going to do.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

**

* * *

****Chapter 12:**

"Oh shit!"

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise; that was definitely not the reaction he was looking for from her.

"What's wrong honey?"

Sakura raised her luminous eyes to his, a look of defiance about her. "I didn't watch this far into the movie…quick, what's my next line?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on honey," she put extra emphasis on the last word, "You know the script off by heart. Well…that's if you have one."

Sakura watched in disgust as realization dawned on his face. "Yes, now we remember…it's all coming back to us. We lied didn't we? We told poor, little, heart-broken Sakura that we wanted to be in her life but we couldn't do it in a simple way."

"Sakura, listen to what I have to sa--"

"No! You listen! I don't care what you feel for me now because what you did then was wrong. This entire relationship is based on a sick, twisted lie. How could you do that to me? I don't deserve this. I am a good person. I deserve good things and good people. I don't deserve this…and you…well…you don't deserve me."

Syaoran watched as the love of his life stood up and walked out of it. He had really screwed up this time.

Instead of chasing after her, he went straight to the liquor cabinet and tried to drown his sorrows. Maybe he had it right the first time around. Maybe…maybe women were too much work. Maybe Sakura was too much work. She was friggin bi-polar or something.

His thoughts became more muddled as he continued to down the fiery liquid. His eyes stung from the burning in his throat but his insides were pleasantly warm…almost numb.

Without thinking, for at this point thinking was no longer an option, he trudged back towards their shared bedroom, bottle in hand.

**

* * *

**"You're going to miss the show!" 

Eriol hurried out of the kitchen and took a seat next to his fiancé. Fiancé. God that sounded odd.

The two of them had sat down to watch _In my Dome_ because Tomoyo felt closer to Sakura when she could see her face. They watched the opening credits introducing each of the four characters and then smiled at the opening scene wherein Sakura called Syaoran an ass and then hopped on his back for a piggy-back ride.

"Awww, their so adorable."

"Yah yah."

"Real romantic Eriol."

"_But is everything really okay in Paradise or is there something that Syaoran Li forgot to tell us? In the next scene you'll view something so romantically tragic you'll want to cry and be angry all at once. Stay tuned!"_

"Did that sound bad or is just me?"

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo. He was well-aware that Syaoran was going to propose to Sakura this episode. Did she refuse him? He would have to contact Syaoran immediately after the show to see if he was okay.

"_And we're back! Now the moment we've all been waiting for. Some never before seen footage."_

Tomoyo watched as Sakura sat on the couch alone, eating a giant bowl of greasy popcorn and dribbling pop down her chin when she wasn't paying attention.

"That's attractive."

Tomoyo shushed Eriol and continued to watch. Suddenly, for some odd reason, Sakura's face lit up with shock and she began to cry. The screen changed and a clock in the corner indicated that quite a few hours had passed. Sakura was asleep on the couch and Syaoran had lowered himself down on top of her.

"If they start having sex I'm outta here."

"Boy, I said hush!"

"Sorry."

Tomoyo watched as Sakura refused his attentions and knocked him on his ass. Turning the volume up, she listened closely for their voices.

"_Sakura, Will you marry me?"_

Before Tomoyo could squeal with joy, horror overtook her at what came next.

"He did what?????"

Tomoyo couldn't believe it. Sakura had been right all along? Was Syaoran really that much of a horrible person? How could he do that to somebody?

"Did you know about this?"

"Believe me honey; I'm just as shocked as you are. Not only do I actually feel sorry for Sakura, but I kind of hate Syaoran right now. And if I can hate Syaoran right now, then just imagine the reaction he's going to get from the audience. This is sooooooo bad for business."

"I wonder how poor Kura is feeling."

"I have a plan."

**

* * *

**I feel numb. I feel like nothing will ever happen to me again. Like I will sit her forever, unchanging. 

It's almost pleasant. It's better than feeling pain. But in the end, I suppose we all have to feel pain just to know we're still alive. Does that sound emo to anybody else?

At least I've managed to find a safe-haven in the mail room. I, Sakura Kinimoto, have been forced to cower in the mail-room with the door locked. I have been hit in the head at least six times by different mail drops. Though they occasionally cause a stinging sensation, it's comforting to know that all of it is hate mail for Syaoran.

I guess the entire world realizes what a douche-bag he is.

"Package for Kinimoto, Sakura."

I nod at the helicopter guy who doesn't even notice I'm there. I stare back at the ground, waiting for it to fall onto my head.

"OOOOWWW"

Okay, that was not a letter. That wasn't even a sac of hate-mail. Something weighing approximately two-hundred pounds has knocked me over. I may have a concussion.

That is the hugest box I've ever seen in my life. I'm a little freaked out by the fact that it has breather holes. This is odd and I'm debating whether or not to open it.

It's not an easy box to open. I may need to go get scissors.

"Pull the red tape."

Oh, that's why it won't open-- hey. Wait a second. Did the box just talk?

"I'm a little freaked out by you and I'm wandering where they got the technology to create a talking package. Are you an intelligent box or is that all you say?"

"Sakura, you little monster, pull the tape, I'm getting a cramp!"

"Touya?!"

Ooh, that's embarrassing. Wait, how did he manage to get himself mailed to me? That is so against protocol. This could wreck my entire project…though I'm al little upset that I hadn't though of it before. I could leave the dome if I wanted to. I should definitely do that…

"Hey, where are you going?"

Oh ya…I guess I can't really climb out of dome and leave Touya after he travelled all this way just to see me.

"Touya, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kick that guy's ass."

"But how did you know he was going to hurt me? It must've taken you a week to get here in a car and then tape yourself up and send yourself to me. He only upset me yesterday."

"I've been driving ever since you stared dating that guy. No sister of mine is going to date a dirty little player. When I got to town I decided to wait and see because you looked happy but last night was the last straw, that guy is toast."

Touya is an idiot. I'm embarrassed that my family saw me making out on TV but he coming here makes him an idiot. He's my idiot though and I'm glad he's here.

"Baka."

"Kaijou."

"Are you gonna go out their and fix my broken heart or are you going to sit here and insult me."

"Right. I'm on it."

"Package for Kinimoto Sakura!"

Okay, it's only a little bit funny that another jumbo size package has landed on the brother who crushed not ten minutes ago. Somewhat karmic actually.

"Can somebody pull the red tape please?"

Is there another person in that box or can this one actually talk? Only one way to find out.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing here?"

"Who cares? Just get her off of me."

"Gomen Touya."

"Package for Kinimoto Sakura!"

Alright, now it's just cruel. Touya has officially been crushed twice. I watch as Eriol climbs out of the last box. Or, what I hope is the last box.

"Hiirigizawa."

"Kinimoto."

Did everybody come up with this idea before I did? Stupid minds think alike apparently. Well, except for Tomoyo. I'm sure this must have been Eriol's idea.

"He's somewhere out there if you're all here to chastise him."

"Right."

I'm surprised that Eriol replied along with Touya. I didn't think he cared about me at all. It's probably all for Tomoyo's sake but I'm glad he thinks his friend is in the wrong. Tomoyo and I watch as they leave the mailroom.

"Package for Li, Syaoran!"

I pull Tomoyo out of the way lest it be another life-size package. I really only did it as a joke because who else could possibly have the ridiculous idea to pop in through the roof so imagine my surprise when five life-size boxes drop in, one on top of the other. All with breather holes.

"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous."

Tomoyo has gone to work, releasing the individuals from their boxes. Five women. All elegant, all raven-haired, and all bearing a resemblance to dear Syaoran whom I hate.

"Welcome to my dome! Your ass-hole relative is through that door!"

Though I say it with a smile, I don't think my cheeriness is convincing anyone. I am immediately suffocated by four of the five women who are smothering me with hugs and shouting things like 'you poor dear' and 'Syao-Kun is an ass.'

"Allow me to introduce myself and my four daughters. I am Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother. These are my daughters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Li."

"Don't lie dear, it's not very becoming."

"Sorry."

Tomoyo shoots me look behind Mrs. Li's back that has me really, really, really wanting to laugh out loud. Despite Mrs. Li's commanding voice though, I can tell that I could have really liked her.

"Now, isn't there any place we could sit that is…more comfortable…than the mailroom?"

"The living room is out that door, down the hall, and to the left. I'm sure you'll find it most suitable."

"I'm sure we will. Girls!"

Why are they circling me? Are they going to gang beat me for refusing their precious brother. This is somewhat scary…I'm not going to lie. Wow! They are really strong.

"Can you please put me down?"

"No."

"Okay then. Come Tomoyo. I think we're going to the living room."

**

* * *

**Eriol managed to keep Touya from jumping Syaoran all together but it was getting increasingly difficult as time passed. The men glared daggers at each other, Syaoran waiting for Sakura's crazy ass brother to hurry up and beat the shit out of him. 

"Eriol; let him go. I deserve it."

"Shut up Syaoran."

"I'm serious. I hurt her so he should hurt me. That's how family works. If somebody hurt my sisters I would want to beat the shit out of them too. I am an ass and I deserve to be hit."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes Eriol, Yes I am."

Touya stopped struggling against Eriol and Eriol moved away.

"You're pathetic kid."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"That thing on the coffee table is a book, the sky is blue, and you're an ass?"

"Wow, you really are related."

Touya no longer felt like he should beat the kid up. He actually looked pretty torn up about this thing with Sakura. Maybe he actually cared about her.

"You should talk to her."

"Excuse me?"

Both Syaoran and Eriol were looking somewhat shocked at Touya's change of heart.

"Don't get me wrong. I still don't like you and if you ever touch my sister again I'll beat your face in…but I don't see why you can't talk to her as long as you stand ten feet away at all times."

Touya and Syaoran looked at each other, seeming to have come to an understanding.

An interruption could be heard in the hallway. It sounded like a stampede of feet rushing in their direction. The three men backed away together until they were up against the wall, waiting for what was to come.

First, Yelan entered the room, followed by four women with raised arms supporting Sakura, followed by a timid and somewhat humoured Tomoyo.

"Mother!"

* * *

**Okay...i realize that this chapter is somewhat absurd but i promise that the next, and last, chapter will follow the same old pattern of seriousness with humour on the side :)**

**And hopefully, the next will comeout a lot faster than this one...damn the exams and the workload of new classes.**

**Please, tell me what you think in a Review :D**


	13. Forgive and Forget? I wish

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learned in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**Last time…**

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

"I don't deserve this…and you…well…you don't deserve me."

Syaoran watched as the love of his life stood up and walked out of it. He had really screwed up this time.

Without thinking, for at this point thinking was no longer an option, he trudged back towards their shared bedroom, bottle in hand.

* * *

"He did what??"

"Believe me honey; I'm just as shocked as you are. Not only do I actually feel sorry for Sakura, but I kind of hate Syaoran right now. And if I can hate Syaoran right now, then just imagine the reaction he's going to get from the audience. This is sooooooo bad for business."

* * *

"Mother?"

**Chapter 13****:**

Sakura woke with a start. Syaoran was leaning over her and he smelled as if he had attempted to drown himself in the fiery alcohol he still held in his hand. She could have sworn she locked the door. A glance at the busted frame proved her theory that he had simply broken in.

That had been quite the odd dream, she recalled. She realized how lonely and broken she was without her friends and her family…even Hiirigizawa was welcome at this point. Anything to take her mind off the man who was sharing his new found cologne with her.

Turning her attention back to Syaoran, she could tell that he was completely out of it. In fact, the last word he said in her dream was the word he kept repeating now. Sakura felt like laughing for the first time in the last twenty-four hours. She had wanted to like dream-Yelan but somehow she couldn't imagine a woman as regal as her climbing out of a cardboard box.

"Go away Syaoran, I don't want to talk about it."

"But Mother, I did something horrible to the woman I love."

Did Syaoran think she was his mother? Wow. He really was out of it. Sakura stared at him…hard. She wanted to turn him away so badly but even more importantly she wanted to hold him. She knew she never would again. He had hurt her beyond redemption. He had wormed his way into her affections with lines from his cheap romance movies. How many more lines had he fed her since then? Only God knows, she thought sorrowfully.

"If you loved her that much you wouldn't have done that to her in the first place Syaoran."

"It was a mistake. Call me Xiao-Lang mother…like you always used to."

Sakura's lips quivered and her voice faltered as she whispered the Chinese pronunciation of his name, "Xiao-Lang."

"Sakura?"

The girl in question frowned because he had finally realized he was not talking to his mother. Now she would have to send him away.

"Go away Syaoran."

"But I love you."

"I love you too. But we can't be together after what you've done…ever."

She cried as silently as she could as she watched a tear spill out the corner of his eye. Syaoran. Xiao-Lang. What would her life be like without him?

"Oh Sakura!" Syaoran lunged at her and held her in a fierce hug. He never wanted to let go of her. "I'm so sorry. If I could do it all over--"

"But you can't. You can't," Sakura groaned back, holding him as fiercely as he held her. She pulled back a fraction of an inch and looked into her love's agonized eyes. She knew he was truly repenant but she couldn't get over it yet. Not yet.

He kissed her than and she responded with everything that was in her. Her tears mixed with his and she could taste them on her lips. If anything they both cried harder. It was closure. They tasted each other for what they both new would be the last time.

When they finally broke apart she felt as though she couldn't cry anymore. She was empty in every sense of the word. Syaoran looked at her for a torturous moment before he left.

"I love you Sakura."

She watched his back as he left the room. She had been wrong; she wasn't empty yet. She cried herself to sleep that night…as she would for many nights afterwards.


	14. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

* * *

Biosphere

**Biosphere**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me nor do any of the characters within. The plot however is mine though it was inspired by something I learned in Science. Hmmm, I actually learned something… in science.

**Last Time….**

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

"I don't deserve this…and you…well…you don't deserve me."

Syaoran watched as the love of his life stood up and walked out of it. He had really screwed up this time.

Without thinking, for at this point thinking was no longer an option, he trudged back towards their shared bedroom, bottle in hand.

"Go away Syaoran."

"But I love you."

"I love you too. But we can't be together after what you've done…ever."

"I love you Sakura."

She watched his back as he left the room. She had been wrong; she wasn't empty yet. She cried herself to sleep that night…as she would for many nights afterwards.

**Chapter 14 – The End**

"And right over here is the safest, warmest sector of the Biosphere. This is where we discovered that butterflies, and other Lepidoptera of the class Insecta, would be able to migrate without casualties to the most appropriate environment for them without human intervention. Be careful and quiet, you may just attract a visitor."

Sakura watched with a forced smile as some members of her tour group were approached by the aforementioned insects. She had finally gotten used to being in a room filled with so many people once again. It had been difficult; being released back into society again.

This was how she lived now. She moved out of Tomoyo's house to make room for Eriol and was currently bunked down in her old room in the biosphere. She still used the research labs to go over some animal patterns caught on tape or sensors but it wasn't as beneficial now that the habitat had been invaded by guided tours. Which was what she was doing now. Once a week the Queen of the Biosphere conducted the tour herself. She took photos with people and signed them. She talked briefly about her discoveries. But most of all, she just tried to get through the day.

Having to return each night to the room she had shared with Syaoran was no piece of cake either. There were so many memories; memories of the arguments, the romance, the laughter, the kisses……the tears.

She often wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking. Did he miss her now that they hadn't seen each other in three months? Did he ever truly love her?

Yes. He had loved her. Somehow she just knew that he did.

"Okay, let's move on to the lake…well, it's more of a pool really, but it has the proper dynamics. There has been a major increase in the amphibious population…"

* * *

"How is she?"

Eriol sighed for the billionth time in the last couple of weeks. When the members of the Biosphere had been released Syaoran dropped off the face of the earth. No one heard a word from him for almost three months until two weeks ago when he started to contact Eriol regularly.

Every time it was the same thing. He uttered those three words and received the same answer he always did.

"As well as can be expected."

Eriol decided it was time to elaborate. Today he would attempt to reconcile his and his fiance's best friends.

"Look Syaoran, we can all tell she misses you but she refuses to confide in anyone. She's closed herself off from society. Do you realize she's still living in that bloody dome? It's like she refuses to let go, in spite of what everyone requests. She won't even answer the phone anymore. Touya's got an agency looking for you so he can personally kick your ass, you know? I think the only person who can talk to her is you."

Eriol awaited an answer but instead he heard a click as the other line went dead. How like his friend to simply run away from his problems.

"Was that him?"

Eriol glanced over his shoulder at his bride-to-be and nodded his head solemnly. He couldn't keep anything from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo frowned and the look of pain on her face was almost too much to bear. "Touya located him by the way. He's staying with Yelan."

Eriol grimaced, "He must be loving that."

"Yah."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"I think so. And I'm going to find Sakura."

Despite the anxiety both of them were feeling for their stubborn friends, he couldn't help but notice how ravishing she looked. Her skin had a healthy glow and her hair was pulled away from her face, giving her the 'I don't even have to try' appearance that he loved so much.

She came to him and they shared a kiss that held so much love and promise that he wanted to cry.

* * *

Touya Kinomoto paced back and forth in his large office. He had to find a way to make things better for his little sister. He couldn't locate the movie star brat anywhere when he had wanted to kick his ass and now that he had finally found him he realized that beating the kid wouldn't make Saku feel better.

Sakura was in love with the idiot. The idiot was in love with his sister. Maybe Sakura just needed someone to tell her that it was okay to forgive the brat. Touya could understand how his sister must feel betrayed but surely, if they loved each other enough, they could work it out. They should work it out.

Touya reached for his jacket. He would march over to the stupid dome that ruined his sister's life and explain to her that forgiveness was a necessary part of life.

As he grabbed the handle of the door he paused. Maybe he should practise what he was going to say first.

Looking in the mirror, he began, "It's okay to love you know. It's hard sometimes but when you find the right person you have to make it happen. You can't pass up the chance. Forgive the brat. Just tell him that you love--"

Touya noticed that he was no longer alone in the room. His secretary was staring at him like he was some kind of freak.

"Oooo…awkward."

Maybe he would just leave the message on her answering machine. Yah. That was a safe and unembarassing endeavour.

* * *

Syaoran eyed the four white walls of his bedroom again. He was back in his mother's house now. He needed to be out of the spotlight and she had been more than willing to help him.

'I think the only person who can talk to her is you.'

Maybe Eriol was right. It's not like Sakura didn't love him anymore. She had even admitted to loving him the night he had kicked the door down. The only thing holding him back was that she had said she couldn't forgive him. And he felt so ashamed. What on earth had possessed him to do such an idiotic thing in the first place?

Was he still stupid at that point? Just an arrogant fool who hadn't yet experienced the true feeling of love? He shouldn't have hurt her. Even if she could forgive him at this point he couldn't forgive himself.

"Syaoran…I'm coming in!"

He glanced towards the door. So Eriol had finally found him. That probably meant that Touya knew where he was as well. Good. He deserved a swift kick in the ass.

Eriol held his nose as he entered the room. "Eww. You've got to be kidding. When was the last time you showered?"

* * *

"Eww. You've got to be kidding me. When was the last time you showered?"

Sakura frowned at her intrusive friend. That wasn't very nice. After all, Tomoyo was lucky she had invited her in at all.

"I washed my hair this morning."

"Yah, but what about the rest of you?"

Sakura stayed silent, actually trying her hardest to remember.

"That's what I thought. Go take a relaxing bath while I cook you dinner. Please Sakura, don't argue. Just do as you're told and then we'll discuss…things."

"Don't go there Tom."

"We'll talk when you're out of the bath."

Sakura left her friend in the living room and headed for the bathroom. If Tomoyo was here to talk about Syaoran than Sakura would politely tell her where to get off. She wasn't ready to talk about how they were both the biggest idiots of mankind.

She should have forgiven him. She should have told him that every thing would be alright…they just needed to talk about it. She wanted to talk to him so badly it hurt. Or maybe all she needed was to see his face…yes that would do. Just to know that he was there so she could feel wanted…loved.

Tears came again as the water poured down onto her head…she had opted for a quick shower instead. She made sure that she washed everywhere twice so that Tomoyo wouldn't complain. But Tom had been right…as if she had stopped showering. She had also stopped eating; she realized after she had gotten out and stepped on the scale. How cliché was she being? She made a mental note to eat something right away and to shower daily from that moment forward.

The meal wouldn't be difficult. She could smell a roast cooking from the kitchen and her mouth started watering.

"Mmmm, what smells so goo--"

She stopped as her eyes located the chef. Definitely not Tomoyo she realized with a Grimace. Shit. Maybe she had time to run…nope. She had already spoken and he had turned around to meet her stare for stare.

"Hi."

"Hello." She whispered back at him.

Syaoran frowned. This was so not a good idea. Damn Eriol and damn Tomoyo for setting them both up like this. He knew he shouldn't surprise Sakura like this. Speaking of Sakura, she looked thinner, and pale, like she hadn't seen the sun in months. He had done that to her.

"ummm…are you hungry?"

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?"

"Look Sakura, I don't always say or do the right things. Especially not around you. Other girls are easy…I buy them flowers and I call them occasionally. I don't even have to talk to them if I don't want to. We just do…other things. But you…you're the most difficult woman I've ever met."

She looked offended and he winced, "That's not what I meant," he rushed on, "See? I don't know the right thing to say when I'm around you. I want to be sincere. I want to impress you and I want you to genuinely like me as a human being because I love you Sakura. I saw how sad you were that time and I didn't know what to do so I panicked. Yes, I used lines from a movie which is ironically the farthest thing from being sincere but I really hope you can forgive me because…well, look at me; I'm a mess without you. I haven't shaved in forever and I barely managed to crawl into the shower before coming here and that's not very hygienic so I don't know why I'm telling you this and now I'm rambling and you can feel free to tell me to shut up--. Why are you smiling?"

"You had me at hello."

"But I didn't say hello."

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

"What are you doing?"

"What? I'm just returning the favour. You fed me cheesy movie lines and now I get to do the same."

He laughed in relief and all the tension that had built up drained from his body. She forgave him. Man, how he had missed that smile.

"I love you too Syaoran."

He went to her as he chucked off his apron. He was going to spend the rest of his life with this girl and that was that. Nothing was going to change that. Sure, they'd fight…more often then not knowing the two of them, but they'd enjoy every second of it.

Their lips fused and there was so much love in their kiss that it made up for all three months they had lost.

Sakura looked into his amber eyes and whispered, "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Tomoyo smiled at her husband as he lovingly stroked her stomach and laughed as he asked her the same question he asked every morning in his whiney voice, "When is it going to start to show?"

"For most women it's usually around four months dear."

"Another two months!! But I want the whole world to know that we're having a baby. Nobody will believe if you don't start getting fatter soon."

"Unlike you Eriol, I'm dreading the day I start bloating…nine whole months. I don't know if I'll be able to do it."

"Well darling, you're not doing it alone."

Eriol kissed his wife before delivering her breakfast, "So when are Sakura and Syaoran tying the knot?"

"Next month…I'm going to maker her the most beautiful dress! Hey, guess what! They've finally stopped quoting movies when they talk to eachother!"

"Thank God, that was getting so annoying…"

"Yah, but I don't think they've stopped for lack of trying…they just exhausted their supply of cheesy movie lines."

"I don't care why they've stopped, I'm just glad they did."

"Oh, come on…it was kind of cute. I'm really happy for them."

"Yah…me too."

**

* * *

**

Well, Ladies and Germs, that's it. Thank you one and all for supporting me throughout this endeavour and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

**Ps. Isn't nervous babbling Syaoran just sooooooooooooooooooooo cute??**


End file.
